In A Heartbeat---a multi part saga
by angie9281
Summary: A figure of vengeance threatens to rip apart the peaceful life that Sookie's family has managed to enjoy and when a spell is triggered and forces her and her vampire kin on a wild goose chase, can they end the madness before Eric becomes worse than dead to them...permanently?
1. Chapter 1

**PART ONE**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a few months after the vacation that they had sorely needed and life had been more of the same. Not that they saw it as a bad thing and of course, those crazy people who would show up at either Fangtasia or Bellefleurs to get a shot at one half of the couple was enough to keep that excitement alive, that sense of adventure, nothing was comparable to that which happened on this particular late summer evening.

That they had enjoyed extra time together was one thing but they had also enjoyed having Aurora remaining in a state of appearing five years old. But the morning came when there were not the noises of morning cartoons coming from the bedroom of the faerie-vampire child, but the shocked and startled cries of a much changed Aurora. As evidenced when Sookie went in to check on the noises she heard from the room down the hall. There, amongst the clutter of the toys, a bed that had been too small for the former child was broken, unable to support the weight of the doe eyes, stunned looking woman standing amidst the light destruction. Her hair was blonder, down to the small of her back and her eyes had changed color as well, blue eyes streaked with the brown that were so much like Sookie's. And even though it was morning, the big Viking had been aroused, on the alert having heard the strange noises from down the hall in their basement suites.

"I didn't mean to break the bed…..I was waking up and then I felt funny and the next thing I knew, there was a light and noises and crashing and cracking…" Aurora was rambling, clearly shaken by her sudden growth. She had gone to bed appearing as a five year old and now? She stood taller, appearing to be as a 20 something woman. Beautiful didn't begin to describe the new version of their daughter-she had been blessed with excellent genetics, to be sure. Though she was a dangerous being to cross as well, being a faerie vampire hybrid as her mother was. And one would be foolish to mess with her when so many knew full well who her father was. A more protective and fierce set of parents would be hard to find. "Aurora…." Sookie said slowly, carefully moving around the bedroom, stepping over scattered stuffed toys, a collection of shirts from their recent Disney trip. Gently, she went to touch her daughter on the shoulder and found herself looking just slightly up at her daughter. Clearly, she had inherited the height from her father and not Sookie.. The young woman stepped back, still on edge as she looked at her parents to the mess surrounding her.

"I didn't mean to….." she said softly, tears in her eyes as she glanced from Sookie to Eric, who looked back in amazement at what had transpired. Even he was at a loss for words but he too walked carefully into the room and right up to Sookie's side as they stood within a foot of their daughter.

"How do you feel? I mean, I could get Niall here and-" Sookie was interrupted by a flash of light as the very fairy she spoke of appeared before them.

"It's bee quite some time but I knew I would be needed….my young one, you certainly have grown, haven't you?" Niall said as he greeted his great granddaughter, a smile on his face and seemingly unconcerned about the change in her. He gingerly reached for her face and though for a moment, she stepped back, she felt a calming sensation overtake her and Aurora let her grandfather place his hands on her temple, closing his eyes as she did hers and there came a soft glow before it faded and both opened their eyes.

"Well? Is she ok?" Sookie asked, hoping for the best, fearing the worst. But with a look from her grandfather put her fears to rest and she sighed in relief, falling into the waiting arms of Eric, who looked relieved, but yet cautions. His eyes met those of Niall.

"Are you certain she is alright?" he asked with narrowed eyes. It was not that he didn't trust the fairy king. There were few people that he did in fact trust. Still, this was a unsettling moment for them all and with Aurora being as scared as she was, nothing would be taken to chance.

Niall patted the shoulder of the Viking before patting Sookie's back soothingly. "She is perfectly fins, just shaken up some faeries react matter of factly and others are quite shaken by the change. And your daughter, clearly, is in the latter." Niall explained as he turned back to Aurora and without warning, placed his hands on her temples again, the woman falling backwards gently upon the bed that had suddenly been replaced by a brand new bed, reformed and reshaped from the remains of the old one. Far more adequate for a person of her new stature, Aurora looked like the princess she shared a name with.

"Why did you do that?" Sookie asked as she went to the side of the bed, using her magic to send the scattered tows and other things on the floor sweeping to the side to as not to trip up anyone.

"She needs a good rest for her body to acclimate. And when she wakes, she will be feeling better. But I think she is still going to be fearful and will be trying to come to grips with what had happened. And that, my dear, is a job for her parents to do. I can only do so much but it is the guidance and love of her parents she needs at this time. This may sound like a easy thing, to be there for her, to teach her to come into her own…..but the past that the two of you share most definitely has affected her in ways not even I fully understand. Think of her as being damaged goods….that may not be the best way of putting it but…..the thing to remember is that she can be helped. Healed. By coming to terms with what she is, what she can do. Where she came from. As a child, those things were not a worry to her but now? She's an adult now and things have rushed back to her, the past rushing back to meet the present. Maybe the kidnapping weeks back played a part in it, even as young as she was, her mind certainly was able to absorb what had happened…."

They said nothing, but looked down at their now grown daughter, worry and pain replacing the recent joy and fun they had shared on their recent vacation. Part of Sookie was angered at losing their little one and yet she was still there and they were all well able to lead long, long lives together as a family. And the other part of her was simply grateful that they even had a child together, as it was never supposed to have happened, but thanks to some strong magic and a bit of help from Niall, the sleeping beauty in front of them was in existence. "She looks…peaceful." Sookie said after a thoughtful silence as she came to grips with the new version of her daughter. "But I sense the turmoil in her….she's in pain."

"This will not be an easy road for you two….not that either of you have ever really had a easy road in life….but it is up to the two of you to help her cope and if I could take her pain and torment away, if I could remove that which the both of you still carry, I would. But life is not meant to be easy for anyone and it is the challenges that help make us stronger. I will always be around if you need me but this is up to the two of you to help see her through this difficult time. Life can change in a heartbeat as you can both see and know…..the sleep I out her into will help take the edge off the pain and confusing but the rest of up to you and so I wish you the best." with a respectable bow of his head to the two, Niall vanished, leaving the two with a challenge ahead of them that would prove to me more daunting than they ever could have foreseen.

 **Chapter 2**

They remained at the bedside for hours and it was not until night had fallen when the young woman awoke, her hair askew and her pink pajama shirt and bottom a little wrinkled from her rest. She scooted up unto her back was against the backboard of the bed and she could only blink at her parents who were seated in a loveseat across from her. The room had been further tidied up and made to look more appropriate for someone of Aurora's age. Even the open closet was revealed to have clothes that were adult sized rather than that of a five year old. Of course, they would be able to work as fast as they had during her long sleep, look at who and what they were, Aurora thought to herself as she took her eyes away from a new vanity that was set up and instead drifted her eyes to look at the anxious looks on the faces of her parents. Tossing off the new comforter atop her, she noticed her room looked nothing like it had before.

"Your father hated waiting for you to get up and wanted something to do….other than going out looking for a fight to soothe his nerves." Sookie explained gently as she strode over to sit on the edge of Aurora's bed, embracing her daughter for the first time since she had changed. however, the other hug that Aurora desperately wanted, needed apparently wasn't forthcoming. At least, she hadn't thought so. Though she knew there was compassion and love in the embrace she was receiving, there was something else that the astute and now grown Aurora was sensing. And it was something quite troubling. Try as she might, she tried to get her father to meet her gaze but he couldn't …..wouldn't.

"Dad?" Aurora said as she watched her father stalk from the room, leaving not only herself confused and hurt but Sookie too seemed taken aback by his seemingly cold behavior. She looked to her mother. "What's the matter with him? I didn't mean to grow up, I couldn't help it and-"

"He's still having trouble….adjusting. I think he knew this time was coming but he didn't expect it so soon. And as much as he looked forward to teaching you how to fight…..this new life…..this way of life….it's still something he has trouble with I think. The vacation we took…I had hoped it would help rid him of the worry, the concerns he was having about raising a older version of you. Especially after what happened to Andy Bellefleur's faerie daughters….." Sookie gave her daughter a brief rundown the fate that had befallen three of the four faerie daughters of the town sheriff. "I think maybe part of him fears somehow…."

"That he would lose control around me…that he would…" Aurora dared not finish her train of thought, never thinking for a moment that her own father could be the one to end her. Though she knew well enough how well she would smell to vampires…any vampire. And though she was part vampire herself, the fairy blood in her was strong, as she descended from a strong and famous faerie bloodline. To say nothing of the vampire bloodline she descended from. But something was clearly amiss and though there was no doubt that the Viking loved his wife and daughter, something was unsettling about him in the brief time he had bore witness to his now grown daughter.

"Its me isn't it….he is really worried me might-"

"Losing control when it comes to you….I can't possible see such a thing happening. He is fiercely protective…." Sookie said as she glanced at the spot where he had briefly been sitting. Where they had last seen him before he had so abruptly left. "I can go talk to him, just….wait here, ok?"

Aurora looked like she wanted to protest but a look from her mother, that pleading in her eyes made her pause. "If you don't come back in a half hour, I am definitely getting involved. Well, I mean, I already am involved but you know what I mean."

"Why not enjoy your new room while I talk to him, ok?" Sookie said as she took her hands and placed them into her daughters, looking at the eyes that were so much like her father's. Full of fire, life. Love. And there was still that impatience there too.

Sighing, Aurora nodded and turned to get a better look at her rapidly remodeled room. To think mere hours ago it was a room fitting a kindergartener…..and she had yet to attend school…..not that she really needed to. It was knowledge that had been granted to her upon her latest growth spurt that she had come to know that with every spurt, faeries attained the knowledge of their pasts, their parents and the common knowledge that all ordinary people would pick up in their schooling. Aurora knew that her brain was working at an evolved level, that her educational level was beyond a mere mortal, let alone a college educated individual.. Not that she had to worry about ever needing a job, not with her being who she was, what family she belonged to. Still, Aurora was determined to make it on her own, that streak of independence making her want to go out into the world-be it this one or Faery-to become a great figure in her own right, rather than resting on the laurels of her parents.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

 **Chapter 3**

She found him in their bedroom. They had been staying in their larger house in the exclusive gated community they shared with Pam, Ginger and Willa. Though they had enjoyed a quiet life stately manor house, having given Jason and his family the yellow farmhouse. They had agreed in wanting to live somewhere more safe, more secure. And it was in their cavernous bathroom that Sookie had found him lounging in the large in ground Jacuzzi tub, the jets off and a thick layer of foam bubbles that smelled of a very expensive cologne fizzing at the surface. Knowing full well when he was feeling in such a state of mind, she was unsurprised to find him here.

"Hey." she said as she leaned against the doorframe, watching him as he had his head leaned back, his eyes closed, looking almost meditative. "Thanks for the support out there. I think you hurt her feelings, you know. And me?…..I have lost control once before. you won't hurt her. You are not like Jess was when she-"

He opened his eyes and turned to look her head on. It was a rare thing to see but she saw the beginnings of blood tears in the corners of his eyes. "I am stronger than Jessica was when she lost control, killing those fairy girls. But you know how I was with your fairy godmother. Dead and drained on my account. I hate admitting my weaknesses but it takes a lot for me to keep control. Even when it was just the two of us, there was always that voice urging me to just…." a haunted look crossed his face. "I saw flashes in my head, images of you dead and lifeless on the ground. And I saw me….crouched over you, my face bloody….wanting only for another fix…like a addict."

She had not expected such a thing to come out of his mouth and she slowly approached and she saw for a instant, he flinched. He actually flinched. "Have you had these dreams, these images come to you for long?"

"Almost from the moment we were wed." Eric admitted. "I know you think I am strong, that I am powerful. That I am the strongest vampire you have ever met. All true." he tried to smirk to alleviate the tension . Seeing no reaction, his face fell again. "I can't be around. either of you…not with her being grown, I know it sounds…creepy…but now that she is grown, that scent….even with her being a hybrid as you are, the fairy blood in both of you, that magic…its too much. Even for me to withstand." there was a flash and a splash of water and she saw the tub empty and behind her in the bedroom, draped in a towel, it appeared he was dressing. Preparing to go out. Though the sun was yet to the down. "At nightfall, I am taking a…leave of absence."

Sookie stared at him for a moment and finally marched right up to him with a resounding slap across the face, she knew she couldn't hurt him. Not in that way. It would need to be some forceful words she would need to use to pull him from this funk. She hoped. "You claim to be a fighter, to fear nothing and yet you are retreating again. From me. Again. You nearly burned to death on the mountain when you were so despondent over not only me but Nora…about all your losses….and you can stand here and see the pain you are putting in me again?"

He had no reply to her and turned so she could only see the back of his head. Though she did see his hands curl into fists and without warning , he went to a mirror and smashed it with one mighty blow. The shards tinkled to the floor and the silence that followed the outburst was enough to make her ache all the more in her heart. As aggravated as she was at him right now, she felt sympathy and understanding for him.

She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, to which he pulled away. "I get why you're upset and worrying….believe me, knowing what Andy went through, what Jess went through knowing what she had failed to stop herself from doing….but we know you are strong, we know you won't-

"Enough." he replied, there was a slight tremble to his voice as he wheeled around and faced her, blood tears streaking down, marring his perfect face. "I think you two would fare better without the risk of….draining." I have smelled faeries before and you always smelled the best and then you became a hybrid….you smelled even better after that and now with Aurora matured….its too much for me to bear. I can't risk being the one to slaughter my own family. Maybe this whole this was a mistake. To rekindle what we lost so long ago."

Her tough exterior was crackling. "Are you saying you wish I hadn't come back into your life ? That I stayed in my house, that I would have been better off tethered to some bearded human who I wasn't really happy with? I wanted and only want, you. And our family, no matter how odd we may all be. We are strong and divided, well….we will all fall apart. And if you go running off again, do you really think Pam Won't go after you? That I won't go after you?"

"If I don't want to be found, I can certainly make it hard to be." he replied cryptically. There was a feeling, a tightening in her gut and she blinked back more tears. He had closed off his part of their bond and she knew that if he were to up and leave, finding him would be….quite a challenge.

"You would really put me through this? After all the bashing you did about how Bill hurt me. Deceived me….all he did to me….yet you? you would put me through such crap?"

He looked at her with a pained expression. "Unlike him, I have good intentions. I intend to keep the two of you alive and I have another thing need to do. Someone I need to see who may be willing to help me…..But I….I knew I should not have gotten comfortable with this way of life….maybe I should never have let you walk into the club when we reconnected. Then I wouldn't be worrying about harming you….her…."

"You've never harmed me, never lost control." sookie protested. "You are better than you give yourself credit for. And you would never harm your family."

"You've seen full well what I am capable of. That I can be physically damaging, let alone emotionally damaging. The two of you together, can't you smell it, the scent you two have combined?" she nodded, admitting it was something strong.

"I guess its not as powerful since I am only part vamp….." she replied quietly. "Look, I can't have you leave…I cant go through this again….you've no idea what it was like, being separated from you when you left for six months and then afterward, for those few years…."

"Did you ever worry. Truly worry about me? Look for me when I went off to Sweden all that time ago? I was thankful for Pam coming after me, in hindsight. That disease all but destroyed me….but I had hoped, well, that it would be you that would come after me. The doubts I have now…"

"Are all from the worry you have about losing control." Sookie replied. "You are looking for excuses to get away, you think you cant keep control…..I don't believe it. I don't and wont!" her voice was getting louder as she stood toe to toe with him and looked up at him, he managing to avoid her gaze, though he was clearly growing more agitated, judging by the vein in his neck. But she stood her ground and took his hands, trying make him look her in the eyes, eyes that were full of anguish. "I thought you were different than he was, you had wanted me for so long and we reconciled and now have a family….and you want to throw it away because….you're scared?"

"You've not seen the images in my head that keep flaring up. I've seen terrors in my life, been the cause of terrors like you could never fathom. And yet, the worst one is seeing not only you two dead, but the rampage continued as I was so high on fairy blood. Pam, Willa, Ginger…..and…..the town. Like something snapped and I couldn't….I wanted to but I just…."

"its visions, dreams, nothing more than that." she said gently. "I cant imagine what it has to be like seeing those images in your mind. That explains your restlessness as of late though….." she replied thoughtfully. "You have been keeping this to yourself for some time now, longer than you're leading me to think….maybe grandpa can help you with this-"

"I don't want to keep running to your grandfather every time there's a problem. He's got enough to do running Faery, right?" he said, managing to look her in the eyes, seeing her pain and despair. He hated himself for putting it there, but he was doing this to save her, he kept telling himself. To save Aurora. To save everyone. The fact that he saw himself as a ticking time bomb that could destroy so much, it was unsettling him and that was a feeling he had so rarely ever felt. That he brought up the past, that Sookie hadn't come looking for him during those months was something he wished he could take back and he saw he had hurt her by mentioning it. And as if on cue, she spoke.

"If I had had any idea how you were feeling, the despondence you felt…I would have come after you after a few days. But I know you…you've always been strong, brave and I never would have thought you could be so….vulnerable. I thank god every day that you wound up in the deep snow, saved from bring burned to death. And that Pam coaxed you into coming home. Well, to this home, I mean, you've got so many places you call home and well, I-"

"You're babbling. I love when you babble." he said, placing a finger on her lips to stop her. "I shouldn't dredge up the past and for that I am sorry. But I was hurt that you didn't come after me and I suppose being me, I did let nothing really show to you that gave you a hint of how I was….so pained. But its nothing compared to how I feel now."

"And that is scaring me." she replied. "I don't want you doing anything stupid."

He said nothing as he sensed the final sliver of sun vanish and it was that cue that led him to kiss her gently on the lips before speeding away from her , their daughter and their home. It was with that that the strong and empowered Sookie let her emotions out and fell to her knees, her daughter racing to her side, anger and sadness etched on her youthful face. "I saw him….I tried to stop him but….

"He's gone." Sookie said through her tears. "He's gone."

 **Chapter 4**

She had tried to go after him, to follow him. But as fast as she now was, there was now way she could catch up with him and she knew if he didn't want to be found, then…well, there it was. And to her chagrin, Willa and Pam had come over and explained that even though they had been released, there was still that slight remnant of the bond they had with him. And that it had suddenly been closed off, shut down, even Pam looked concerned rather than stoic. It was then Sookie and Aurora explained what had happened, Willa and Pam taking a moment to realize that the strange young woman beside Sookie was in fact, the now grown Aurora.

"He….he was distressed….despairing." Sookie said as she wiped pink tinged tears from her eyes. "How could he do this to us? I mean….."

"Been there done that. Though I suspect he wont hide out anywhere he has been before. He's too smart for that…..or is he…..something tells me I know where we can find him and I think down in your gut, you know too. But I also think…..I think that he needs time….to sort things out. Not that I am happy about putting off going after him but the fact remains I have been with him longer than any of you and from what you said to me, it sounds like he is in a dangerous state of mind and yet, I think he will make the right decision. He will come back after seeing what a stubborn ass he is being."

But that turned out not to be the case and after the days ticked past, the time came when they realized that he had really meant what he had said, that he was not coming back. It had now been two and a half weeks and it was on a night flight that she, Aurora, Pam and Willa were on the plane to Europe that things were all to familiar to Pam.

"I did this wild goose chase once and hated it the first time around and didn't like what I found. Granted he got back to his old self….this time…it feels different though. He's not sick like he was last time."

"But he is, a different kind of sick." Willa said with concern in her voice. Turning to Aurora she shook her head. "I hope you realize how much he does love you, I mean, my father…he loved me but then when I was turned…I never thought I would say it, but I have been far better off joining up with this family than if I had never met Eric. And for that, I can only be thankful. I was angry with him for some time, thinking he was only using me to get to my dad…then I got to realize he wanted to save me too. Save me from the bigotry I was surrounded by and I have never felt freer."

Aurora pulled her long dirty blonde hair into a ponytail and looked appreciatively at Willa. "I don't have a ton of memories, of him, not really. I mean, lets face it, I am, what, a matter of months old and yet here I am looking as I do? But our trip to Disney was amazing and I remember him playing with my hair, the hugs…..I know he loves us. All of us. And I think it is that love that has made him do this. Out of fear, but love too. And my heart hurts for him that he felt he needed to leave all of us in order to keep us safe. Fact is, we never are really safe anywhere, are we? Look at the crap in our pasts and then tell me we have all had well protected, sheltered lives."

"You're so….so wise." Sookie said as she reached over to take her daughter's hand. Tears were welling up in her brown eyes again. All the tears she had spilled over the past days could fill a bathtub and that she was angry and fearful for Eric, it was a trying time, to be sure. And a troubling feeling came over her. "if he closed off his bonds to us, we can't feel him, what if he's-". . But there was once a theory I overheard once. He wouldn't off himself over this, he wants to live and yet wants to keep you safe. And with me along, we can look at his haunts and maybe, should he let his guard down, perhaps the bond will open and let us, even for a moment, glean where he may be. But my suspicions for the first stop….well, let's just say if he was going to act as I expect him to, he will be desperate enough to go there."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE**

 **Chapter 5**

The snowy valley had concealed the well kept up castle where the Viking had grown up. Thanks to the efforts of Pam and some well spent cash, the security around the compound was top of the line and humans would be foolish to travel here, what with the rampant rumors of killings and draining that were heard. Ever since she had decided to spread out some remains of a unfortunate looter who had hoped to find treasures in the castle, Pam was glad to learn that not a soul had since dared to travel to this isolated relic. That a piece of his storied past would forever be safe and secure was one of the best gifts she had ever given her maker and he had recently told her as much.

But as they entered the front door-unlocking it with a key that only two people possessed-the castle was dim and cold, the fireplaces dead and cold. But from the dark came ghostly figures, the figures that could only manifest here in the confines of the castle and judging by their faces, they seemed glad to see the four women before them.

"We hoped you would have come sooner but we know what he has done. Yes, he has been here." the woman, Eric's human mother, spoke in a brittle voice. "He came to see us, so full of melancholy, anger…..he wants to come back, but yet he can't."

"He asked for our consul and we told him he should return to you but said adamantly he couldn't. he was here for a couple of days but left perhaps a week ago…to parts, I regret, we know not." his father said, glowing softly before the four people before him. "I wish I had more to tell you but he was secretive as to where he was headed to next. He said this place is cathartic for him, that he had hoped some revelation could come to him and he….he regrets the pain he has inflicted,"

"Helpful information." Pam muttered as she glared at the ghosts before her. "So he said nothing about where he was headed next?"

The ghosts were about to answer when Sookie felt something and made a surprised noise. All eyes turned to her as for a moment, Willa and Pam felt it as well before it vanished.

Her face was pale as she looked at the worried eyes of her kin. "I know where he is….it's not a good place."

 **Chapter 6**

The room was dark and cool, sparse but clean. He knew of the power that was in the possession of the one within and though he abhorred magic for the most part thanks to his interactions with it in the past, he felt this was the best thing for everyone concerned. That he and Pam had come across this place once before, he was fairly certain that she may realize what he had planned but hoped they would be too late. At least this way there would be no unnecessary death but he would also not have the fear of harming anyone out of uncontrollable bloodlust. And as pained as he was that what he was going to have done would pain his kin as well, he also knew it was the best for not only the hybrids he feared for the most, but for anyone else, really. The last thing he wanted was to cause his family any further pain and it was rather ironic, wasn't it, that in order to keep anyone from being hurt that he was, he knew, hurting the two most important women in his life in order to do something that there was really no guarantee of happening. But he dared not risk letting the chance of him draining his daughter and wife simply because of what they happened to be, their faerie blood enhance by their vampire side and with Aurora aged more, it had made her even more….delectable smelling and that thought made him shudder. Disgusted with himself of the mere thought of finding his kin…..tasty in such a way that would lead to their demises, well, that was what had brought him here.

He knocked on a door in a ante room of the sleek marble room and the smell of incense in the air brought him back to the time he had entered the witches gathering…right before being stricken with a hearty dose of amnesia thanks to their leader. And there was also a part of him that knew that without magic, that he couldn't; possibly exist and therefore the life he lead now never would have happened and there was no denying he was happier now than he had ever been. Though as happy and as grateful as he was, the visions he had had in his sleep were far too much, to intense to ignore, especially knowing the pull that his wife and daughter had on him, against his will.

The door opened, braking him of the thoughts that kept entering his mind, the dread he was feeling. But when it all came down to it, he wanted to preserve his family and if taking himself out of the picture in some form was how it needed to be done, then so be it. "Ah, Gwendolyn….it has been a long time." he said as the extremely rare blend of witch and vampire opened the door slowly, the air crackling with the sheer power she possessed. Their last encounter had been a unexpected one but it was enough for the two to see the power that the woman wielded. She had helped Pam and Eric with getting rid of a group of disgruntled vamps what had been plotting to bring down the Viking. And he had returned the favor by foiling a attempt on Gwen's life as she lay sleeping, he himself having been lurking in a room down the hall in the manor they had been staying in. and with a further demonstration of her power with the few stragglers that still dared attack her and her two guests, any further attempts on his or Pam's life had swiftly been squashed. And this was over 60 years ago.

"My, my, you must be desperate to be looking to me for help again….you were stubborn the last time but I proved my worth, did I not? Harnessing the power of the sun to destroy those who tried taking you and your friend out…"

"A magic I have witnessed again not too long ago by one less friendly and personable than you." he agreed, a rare nod of respect towards the woman. "I have come here for-"

"Revenge? Looking for a good fight? Who's after you now?" Gwen asked, her white blonde hair flowing down her back and she looked at him eagerly, her body appearing to be no older than her early 20's and yet she was nearly 400. Then she caught a glimpse of his vulnerability, a sadness in his eyes that told her something was seriously wrong. After sitting with him in a cozy, dimly lit room for a hour, she had been told the basics of his life story up to this point, explaining only the most important informality. And he finished up with the most pressing issue….his fear that he could well be the one to kill his own family. He dared not look at the woman, not wanting to show his vulnerability any further. But he knew he was failing anyway, judging by the way she placed a hand on his shoulder. One of the few people outside of his family he would ever allow to touch him.

"I understand your fear but though we have met but once before, you are a legend in your own right, I have heard of your adventures even from here. I can look into the crystals to see you whenever I wish. There are few, if any as old as you remaining and I think it speaks to your character that you have survived as long as you have. You are strong and I believe you needn't give in to the fear these visions have put into you."

"What can you do to….change things….change me so that I won't…I left them because I didn't want to risk harming them. Can you imagine? After everything we have been through that I would become the one that destroys them, everything? I can't rest until something is done. For the better." even he was having trouble keeping his voice even, calm. The desperation was clear and the woman felt for him, she truly did. It took a great deal for him to get this this point, that much she knew of him and so she was willing to try what she could to help.

"There is something I can try but there is always a chance that…..well, something could go awry. We are all meant to have emotions and this magic would tamper with your emotions. There is a chance that you could become….completely icy. Devoid of all feeling, emotion and that, my friend would make you even more dangerous that you already believe yourself to be. That you would not only stop caring at all but that you would almost assuredly become the monster you fear you will to your family. And there is a chance you would become…well, as melancholy as you were when you were ill some time back. That you wouldn't have the drive to live, love…to do anything. You would exist but not live as you have done." Gwen shook her head. "As gifted as I may be, there are some things I would rather not attempt and I fear what trying this magic could do to you. That I could remove the fear and put some self control in to you is a possibility. That you could go back to your life without fear of anything going awry. There is the risk of something else happening….." she trailed off.

"What?" he asked. "Look, I can handle it, I know this magic….it may not work the right way, but any way that could keep me safe….."

"Are you listening to yourself? You would be willing to become cold and distant, or a monster…of be put into a coma…yeah, that's the other thing that could happen. Because emotions are not meant to be tampered with. And fear is what is at the root of your problem. But if you want to risk it, I would be a fool to not do as you ask."

"Then do it."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**PART FOUR**

 **Chapter 7**

She darted from the room for a moment, to gather what she needed for the spell, he assumed. But something felt off, and he supposed there was a voice telling him he was being a fool to go along with such a dangerous plan. But he had to do what he could to protect his family and he supposed that if something went wrong, Gwen could trap him here and try to undo the magic.

"Whatever you can do to help me….I would much prefer to return to my life but if I can't…..at least you tried." he looked at her and it was at that moment he knew something isn't right, there was something familiar in her eyes. Gone was the friendliness, the compassion that he had known from the past encounter with her. Those eyes, those eyes he had seen before and before he could say anything Gwen was all to eager to ensure he couldn't, wouldn't, move from the spot he stood. For a moment, everything went black.

things came into focus as he awoke, flat on the cold but clean ground in the very room he had come seeing help. And now….well, it would seem he was quite screwed….and screwed over. Gwen was leaning back in a plush wicker chair, sipping some herbal tea and fingering her hair, askew from her brief, yet powerful manifestation of magic…..magic that she revealed had been passed down through the family.

"Yeah….I was a ancestor of someone you got to know and someone you helped kill. Someone I wasn't able to get to in time when I knew she was in danger thanks to some hunters trapping me….albeit with a weak magic that I was soon able to break free from." the air seemed to hum around her as the skin around her cracked, the remains of the body she had stolen crumbling around her. "Gwen has been dead for some time now and I thought it would be fun to take her body for my own. It was not easy to do but the prospect of becoming even more powerful, what with her having been a vampire and a witch? I couldn't pass it up. The poor thing, she didn't know what hit her, didn't know the power of my bloodline…even she was taken by my quick action. Mind you, I had planned on this for some time, when I first head of her legend. But she is no more and now I have not only her powers, but the one thing I have wanted to get a hold of for some time. You. I had had a feeling you would search for her, I have watched you with my-her-powers for some time and I knew you would be desperate to rid yourself of the visions. And the risk of harming your loved ones."

The pieces were falling into place now. "You….I was you that made me see those things, to make me feel like I would-"

"Not entirely. I knew you were fearful of harming your loved ones, I just amplified the fear, made it worse. Enough to dive you to desperate action and here we are. My descendant may have perished thanks to you and your friends but Marnie Stonebrook will be avenged. Because I know without a doubt they will be arriving here before we know it and I want to ensure things are set for the end game I have in mind. The end of all of what you care for and your worst fears? Well, not only will they come to pass but the necromancy you dealt with before will be child's play compared to what I am about to do to you. You fear being weak, you fear hurting your family….well, I am going to show you how powerful fear can be….." she leaned down and cooed into his hear, her icy demeanor the polar opposite of what he knew Gwen had once been. That she had been a innocent victim of the vengeful witch angered him and yet there was nothing he could do, the magic keeping him pinned down too much for him to fight. Part of him hoped for his family to come to the rescue while another part of him dreaded them coming to the rescue, not knowing what would befall him before their eventual arrival.

 **Chapter 8**

The four had arrived at the street in London that Pam had ordered their cab driver to bring them to. Through the magic of Sookie, she had been able to cut travel time by teleporting them to where Pam had thought they may be. And no sooner had they arrived at the brownstone building than Sookie and Aurora got the chills. Looking at each other before looking at the two with them, they looked grim. "This is the place….even though the bond is shut off on his end…..I know he's here. I can feel the magic around this place and it isn't anything pleasant." Sookie said as she led the group up the stairs. And as gingerly as they were being, they all winced as they passed through some kind of shield of magic, a shield that though it allowed them passage, it also caused streaks of pain to go through them, as if they were being electrocuted.

"I feel like I am gonna be sick." Willa said as they passed through the shield, leaning against the wall in the hallway within. "That really sucked."

Sookie used her power to try to detect anything else but with all the magic lurking in and around this building, she knew it was impossible, that whoever this personw as they were about to meet, their power was certainly impressive. Strong as the four of them were, as fast as they all could heal, this shield of magic had certainly humbled them all and knowing that they would need a few minutes to recover fully, Sookie looked towards the steps that led upwards. There were no windows to be found in this place and from what Pam had told them before arriving here in the bustling streets of London, this Gwendolyn was supposedly a ally. Something, it was clear now, was gravely amiss.

"Gwen saved our necks years ago and now…..well maybe the years haven't been kind to her." Pam said, trying to figure out why her one time ally had crafted such a sinister magic. Clearly it was no friendly magic and though perhaps it was meant to ward off others, she didn't think so and said as much to her companions. Before anyone else could suggest any other reasons as to why Gwen had done what she had done, the door at the top of the stairs at the end of the hallway opened, a little blonde staring at them with calculating eyes.

"I see you made it past my welcome mat of sorts. Not that I meant to harm you, I wanted to leave that to him. But why not come up and see for yourselves? You've traveled a long way, I would hate to leave you all disappointed."

The four glared up at her, Skokie taking the lead up the stairs as the woman glided away. "I know for a fact that she is not who she claims to be."

"Nope." agreed aurora. For their fairy magic allowed them to see the truth, to sense it. "That's a example of a possession gone deadly….she took over Gwen's body and life. Destroying Gwen in the process. She's taken her powers as well."

 **Chapter 9**

They climbed upstairs and were looking around the windowless spaces to their left and right. A room filled with ancient books, crystals and magical paraphernalia. A bedroom, bathroom and plush living room area were all they could see from where they stood at the top of the stairs they had climbed. Sitting in a high backed chair in that which appeared to be a library/office area, the woman looked unconcerned with the four woman standing in the doorway, on edge and ready for a fight.

"Where is he?" demanded Pam, her fangs out and ready to drain the bitch in front of her.

"Nice way of greeting…but I know you have never been very subtle. Why not hear me out before things have to get messy?" suggested the false Gwen. "I overhead you just now and you are quite correct. I have been living in limbo for some time, waiting for the right time to strike and when I happened across Gwen, being the powerful mix of witch and vampire that she was, well, even as powerful as I was as a witch in life, I saw the potential. And I took the chance. And her body. Not too long after you and him met her 60 years ago, to be honest. You see, my spirit was trapped in a crystal centuries ago and when some stupid hiker stumbled across it and was careless enough to read the inscription, thus releasing me. I enjoyed being able to at least scare him to death, I mean, he had been heavy set to begin with but my appearance, well, it pushed him right over the edge. Bit I do digress… Until I found a new body to take for myself, I was powerless and as I could only take one, I had to wait for the right body to make my new one. And so Gwen slowly faded into oblivion the longer I remained in her and now? All me. A pity for her but great for me. To avenge my descendant….."

It dawned on them all at the same time. "You….you're related to Marnie the witch, aren't you?"

"I am her great great great grandmother. My magic allowed me to live a long life until I got burned at the stake in Salem. But I have always prided in my craftiness and after all the turns my existence has taken, here we are. I managed to seal my spirit away in a enchanted crystal I had secreted away, deep in the earth beneath what was once my home. Those stupid villagers burned the place down, you know. So I guess you all referring me to being Gwen, yeah, that can stop now. My name is Annalina. Lina for short and what I used to have my friends call me…though I suspect the four of you will call me Annalina."

"There's a whole lot of stuff I would love to call you right about now." Pam said. "Where. Is. He."

"We know he is here, even with the stifled bond…we can smell him if nothing else. You can make this easy or difficult but one way or another, we are getting him back." Sookie said as she lit up her hands with her power. "That is what this is about, then? Revenge on what happened to Marnie? After everything she did, she more than deserved what she got."

Annalina shrugged. "And he deserved what he got, which not only brought him here but I knew you all would follow suit." she grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Those visions were no mere dreams, no….they were his fears I took and twisted to make something to unbearable that it would certainly drive him to come to the one person he had met in his life that could help him. Not that my magic didn't help force him to me, I helped him focus on me and only me. Your powers could certainly have stopped those visions, quelled those feelings. If you had been smart, you would have sensed my influence and searched me out. But your own worry and fear clearly dulled your thinking. And so here we are...but I do prattle on, do I not? Why don't you all go have a looks at my handiwork? Over across the hall in the last room on your right? And while you have the chance, I would give the opportunity for the youngest to leave. She has done nothing to me or my family, save for the fact being born to people she had no say in. so Aurora, I give you the chance to leave here unscathed. I would suggest you accept my kind offer rather than joining the others into what is to be a rather unpleasant situation."

There was no need for any thought on the offer. "Are you freaking kidding me? You really think I would abandon my family to save my own skin? Lady, you've got another thing coming." Aurora said, her hands alight with her magic.

"Then so be it." Annalina replied, shaking her head. "A pity, what a waste it will be to see someone as rare as you go. Why not head over to the last room on your right and you can see what a stupid decision you made coming here. You all could have been spared such misery, such heartbreak. And now you will be broken in more ways than one."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

**PART FIVE**

 **Chapter 10**

it had seemed that something bad had happened here in this room, judging by the dried blood on the floor and walls, instruments of what appeared to be of a magical nature dirtied with blood and placed on a nearby table. The smell of herbs and blood hung in the air ominously as Annalina walked up from behind the quartet as they took in what they were seeing. "Granted, he put up a fight when he realized the danger he was in but he fell for my ruse and he was far too late in stopping me from paralyzing him. Long enough to do what I needed to. This is the breadcrumb that will help led you all closer to your ends and trust me, when you realize what I have done?" Annalina laughed coldly. "Then by the time you four stop moving and are dead and gone, that is when we will be even for all you did against my kin."

Wheeling around to face the witch-vamp, Sookie wanted nothing more than to blast the woman into oblivion. But instead, she glared icily at her. "Where is he? This isn't funny?"

"No…..I think its hilarious to me, actually. But I have one final breadcrumb to give you, the one that will lead you where you need to go. You see, this building is empty and resided in only by myself. And a neat little fact is that there are great catacombs beneath the building." she said as a shelving unit rolled to the side, revealing a eerie looking staircase that wound downward. She vanished off the spot, leaving the four to tread carefully down the stairs, torches lighting up on their own as they got deeper into the darkness. The cold laughter of Annalisa hung in the air, no doubt she lurked somewhere ready to take in the sight that was soon to be had when they realized what damage she had wrought. Room after room they passed, ancient prison cells that smelled as they looked. Musty. Damp. And the tingle of sinister magic was very much lurking within the walls as well, no doubt protecting the whole of the building, above and below, from humans that lived in the area.

There they came to the end of the hall and a large, rounded room appeared before their eyes, the door cracked open to allow them access. And there, in the center of the room a figure was seated in a chair, head bowed. There was only one person that it could be and against her better judgment and desperate to touch him, to make sure it was no illusion, Sookie reached him and as soon as her eyes met his, she knew something was horribly wrong.

"Hey….we came to find you….look, we gotta get you out of here and-" Sookie was cut off by the Viking's finger to her lips. He looked at her and yet seemed to look through her.

"My life is here now. She took everything away from me….all the pain I felt, the worry…I feel…nothing for you…any of you anymore." he replied, almost looking serenely pleased at what he was saying, his eyes seemingly only focused on Annalina. He got up and walked over to where Annalina stood and to add insult to injury, he practically groveled at her feet, clinging to her ankles as he turned back to look at Sookie and the others, whose faces were of rage and bewilderment.

"I may have only enhanced the fear he had of draining you or bringing harm to any of you but that fear was always there and I took that fear away. I took anything he felt about any of you away and well….I never thought of myself as being his equal…..so I took that bravery, boldness and smugness from him too. Not that he won't do anything I tell him too-he's been marked." she forced his head down and lifted the back of his tank top up, revealing a blood red mark in the shape of a pentagram that rested over where his heart would be. "Ink forged from our blood combined, it will keep him under my thrall not only until I die but until his heart-though it doesn't beat-is returned to him. Surely you never thought you would just come in and bring him home?" she laughed as once more he groveled at her feet, practically kissing them.

"You….you made him fall for you….." Willa said as another revelation became apparent. "Replaced his love for us and especially Sookie…"

Grinning devilishly, Annalina started playing with his hair, twirling it around her fingers and patting it, treating him as if he were nothing more than a pet. A violent slap across his face left his lip bleeding and yet he cared not. And it was then she snapped her fingers as he became tethered to the wall by a silver chain and collar, his face looking at her with that blind devotion that was striking pain straight into the heart of his family watching helplessly. Looking up at them Annalina frowned. "I decided I would rather not kill you, that seeing all of you as you are now? It is more than thought it would be. And the knowledge that you won't see us again? Even better. I have taken the liberty to block the bond with you all permanently and so good luck trying to go that route finding us. See you all soon….trust me, we will be in touch." There was a flash of light and the two of them vanished, it was clear that she was not planning on returning but to keep the chase alive. Until she got bored and decided to let her pet loose on the four women pursuing her.

 **Chapter 11**

"Well that was a kick in the-" Pam started but Willa shook her head as they and Willa watched Sookie drift over to the place where the two had vanished from. There was a little blood on the floor, fresh from the wound the villainess had incurred upon her prisoner. That slap that had echoed around the room was still ringing in her ears, the vision of his uncaring gape at her fresh in her mind. As much as she wanted to break down right now, she knew she had to keep her chin up and fight. Fight like she had never fought before. Unfortunately, she also knew that daylight was rapidly running out and for two of their companions, sanctuary would need to be found soon

"I can not believe that bitch has done that to him….and I thought it couldn't get worse than the last time I came looking for him. Making him nothing more than some simpering consort…..better save a piece of her for me Sookie cause I got a hankering to get her blood all over me." Pam said as she looked around at their little group, her eyes resting to meet Sookie's.

"With her closing off the bond completely, she could take him practically anywhere." Willa said as she started pacing. "Without the bond….how can we possibly track him down?" she looked to Sookie and Aurora, hoping their faerie powers could be of use. But when they both tried and looked frustrated by doing so, the two had nearly passed out form the efforts.

"This woman is far more powerful than we could have thought. Even combining out powers, we can't get even a glimmer of where she may be….she won't let us be tracked until she wants to be and I think for the time being, she is practically invisible….as is her companion. So bringing grandpa Niall into this…..I don't believe it would do us any good and I suspect that is something she would want. To get another family member involved, another target. It is up to the four of us. For now, I think we need to get home and regroup. can't do anything until we know where she is gonna be next." though it pained her to speak this, Sookie knew that she had to thing pragmatically. He would, she knew, of the tables were turned. But then again, he could very well just go devil may care into the battle ahead. But she had others to think about and there was no way she was going to risk herself or anyone else's' life foolishly. They were his only chance, after all.

 **Chapter 12**

They had been home for barely an hour when Niall had come to visit, having felt that there was something amiss. And he had proven her right by saying even he couldn't get a bead on wherever this woman had jetted off too. "I can come with you, provide some back up." he offered. "it seemed like you could use all the power behind you that you can get."

Sookie shook her head as she, Niall and the others were gathered around her dining room table. "I don't want anyone else getting into this than what is necessary…..but I hate sitting here, waiting for anything to happen. You had better keep to Faery and make sure things are in order there….but you'll know if we are in trouble, right?"

"I'll check in on you…" he replied as he got up to return to Faery. "But please keep me posted in anything you learn, would you?" he asked as he hugged her and then Aurora.

"Of course." she replied and with a stiff nod, he left and though she knew she had upset him by refusing to let him accompany them, she felt it was for the best. Without him around, she knew Faery could fall into chaos and the last thing that was needed was rivers of fae blood being spilled. Not that things wouldn't likely get messy here in this realm anyway, but she was not about to risk anyone else. "I guess we can't do anything until we get a message….go home guys." Sookie looked at Willa and Pam, knowing they wouldn't be far, what with them living in the manor house in their little private community. "You all need rest because who knows when we may get a lead on where to hunt next and I cant be dragging sleepyheads around with me." she tried to lighten the grim mood and it did little to soothe the nerves of her family but as they got up to head to the front door, Willa and Pam rounded on Sookie and Aurora.

"We will get him back if it is the last thing we do. After everything…" Pam was at a rare loss for words and there were even tears forming in her eyes,

Willa finished the sentiment. "We will enjoy paying this woman back for what she has done. With a family like this that has taught me how to fight…well, Annalina is going to be very, very sorry."

Thankful to have such a support system in place, Sookie thanked them as she shut the front door behind them, only to press her back to the door, sliding slowly down to the floor, sobs escaping her, unable to be stopped. And for the next ten minutes, her daughter sat down on the floor with her and they said nothing but embraced on another until they fell asleep, emotionally drained, exhausted, on the floor.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6

**PART SIX**

 **Chapter 13**

It had been a couple of weeks since she had toyed with them, revealed her plans to them and the looks on their faces at seeing what they had reduced their patriarch to….well, it had been sweet, to say the least. But she was antsy for more and was preparing to lead them to the second round of torture. How long she planned to keep this game going was a mystery, even to her but in the end game, she certainly saw herself and her prize cutting their way through the quartet of annoyances. And then and only after they were dead, could she truly make her investment pay off. For now, she was going to bring the squad to where they were sequestered at the moment. In the outback of Australia.

In a deep cave lit with flames that hung in the air-magic that she had long since found useful since her days in Salem, Annalina smirked as she watched him building a rudimentary bed for her. Having tired f using only the stolen sleeping bags they had gotten and not wanting to use her own abilities to make herself comfortable, she decided it would be more fun to have him toil for her. And he was blissfully unaware of that which she had done to him. Having broken him as she had with her magic, she fingered the key around her neck, the key to one of the things needed to make things right again. But unless they killed her and took the heart from where she had stashed it, then things would remain as they were, with the formerly smug, fearsome Viking vampire being nothing more than a toy for her to use for….or to eliminate those that annoyed her. Smiling as she sat on the frame he had built already, she leaned back, watching the bare-chested vamp wok feverishly, working only to please her. Yes, this was an arrangement she could get used to…..when she was done having fun with his former family.

"You may rest for five minutes." she said in a bored voice as she got up and allowed him to put the makeshift but cushiony mattress on the frame for her. With the sleeping bags unzipped and the zippers melted together to form one large plush blanket, she felt she could be reasonably comfortable here for the brief time she had planned to remain here. Her magical tie to him of course kept him from fleeing-not that it would ever cross his mind. Because she know the hold she had on him. And the hold she would forever have on him should things work out as she knew they would. To see the bodies torn apart, the bodies of those who had crossed both her and her ancestor would be a sight for the ages. Her powers were unlike anyone she had ever met with and with someone as powerful as he was in her thrall? Annalina smirked to herself. It would be a good life. "Come here with me." she said as he stopped his work and obediently climbed onto the bed with her. She cupped his chin in her right hand and forced her lips into his and to her satisfaction, she felt passion from him, though was unsurprised. She could make him feel, act however she wanted. Seeing him as passive to Sookie as he had been some time back had been something else, she thought to herself with a grin.

Making the most out of this situation, she delighted in that she felt nothing for him and yet forced him to ravage her in every which way possible, forcing him to behave as he only would if he were still with Sookie. And then the blonde waitress discovered that he hadn't been faithful to her-not that he could help it-to see the look on her face? Things just seemed to be getting juicier and juicier in Annalisa's deranged mind. Bored of being bitten and fondled, she shoved him to the ground.

"Was that good for you? Was it enough? I could do better….." he stammered and as she rolled her eyes, she pointed to the cold, rough floor of the cave. Though it was a little annoying that her spell had made him so…..passive, she also knew she needed only to command it and he would fight fiercely for her and do whatever she ordered him to do. Anything.

"Just….get some rest, I suspect we will have more time with those lovely ladies again soon." she conjured a quill-she had always preferred the old ways of writing rather than the packaged Bics in garish packaging-and dipping her quill into one of the wounds he had sustained during their brief but intense tryst, she wrote out something on a piece of parchment. And in a flash, the paper vanished, faster than email-magic mail, as it were. Smiling to herself as she glanced at the cowering and very obedient vampire on the ground beside her, she managed to fall asleep, her magical shield at the ready to awaken her when those pesky women of his came to call.

 **Chapter 14**

Sookie wasn't often drunk but tonight was one of those nights, what with not hearing a peep from Annalisa for two weeks. It felt like months and though grateful to have the support system that she had, she knew there was only one thing that could make her feel better and he was the mercy of the most sinister and devious magic she had ever dealt with before. If not for her training sessions with Niall, if not for her having become a vamp-faerie hybrid, she never would felt as confident as she did going forward in this sticky situation. But make no mistake, there was a great deal of fear in her, knowing that the witch-vamp was certainly the most powerful enemy she had ever faced. And that with a whim, she could do a great deal of damage and that didn't even include using Eric against them. Aurora was impressing her, though. She had clearly inherited her father's stoic nature, though when comforting Sookie earlier, Sookie had seen a couple of tears trickled down her face, she too being as fearful as her mother at what had become of the head of their family.

It was hours later and Sookie was in bed-alone-and she rolled over to the other side of the bed and smelled that sandalwood scent, that ocean like scent that she never really knew what it was he used but it broke her hear all over again as she clutched the blankets closer. She managed to sleep through the night and the next morning brought something to her attention. Upon her night stand, a folded piece of paper was there before her, her name written on the front. In a ink she knew straight away was not ink and as she took it in trembling hands, her hands trembled not from sadness but from building anger as she realized that it was his blood that had been used to write upon this paper. The numbers were coordinates and she dared not travel alone or with only Aurora. They had no choice but to wait for the others in their little group. Not that she was happy about it.

She retreated to the living room and it was then her grandfather appeared and as he took a glance at the letter in her hand. He too smelled the blood on its surface, his face fell. "Things have gotten worse, it would seem…..I know you wanted to go this alone but with all the time you have to wait for the others so they can join you, I wanted to at least do something for you."

Sookie noted her grandfather looked for the first time, truly frail and that he was every bit his old age. "Niall, you look…..I mean, are you ok?"

He Didn't reply but handed her something wrapped in a velvet pouch. "It is a rare magic to allow vampires to be in the sunlight and though you have witnessed it before, it was destroyed. But I was able to craft a new batch….."

Sookie took the bag from his hands and frowned. "It came at a price, didn't it?"

"I was hoping to breach the subject well before this came to pass….I know you have refused the throne, Sookie but soon someone else will need to take over and….." he turned as Aurora entered the plush living room they were standing in. she had evidently overheard the conversation and where it was headed. "Dear one, I….. " he looked weak and without a word, the two helped him settle on the couch.

"Now Isn't the best time to talk about royal succession….." Aurora said grimly. But her innate sense of duty was roaring to life and she looked from him to her mother. "But I am willing to do what it takes to protect Faery. I don't want anyone save for our blood on the throne…but for now…..grandfather, what did you do to be so ill?"

Sookie opened the contents of the bag and within it were three pewter rings with stones like they were made of stars themselves. "He made these rings…..with his life energy, his magic…..to allow them to day walk." she looked at her grandfather with tears in her eyes. "But at a price….you…you cut your life short to….."

"What I could to help you out. That they are indestructible as well can only be that much better for you all. .I have a matter of months rather than centuries remaining, Sookie but I had to give you something, anything…..and I have faith in your daughter that she can run Faery…..and as you know, she won't be lost to any of you forever, she can come and go as she pleases….but now is not the time for that….I must get home and recuperate. But you all…you all need to go and put that witch down….." he granted the two a hug and in a flash, he had retreated back to his own realm and left the two with even more burden to worry about, though they knew he hadn't meant it to be painful, nonetheless, it was still…..

"You will make a good ruler and I give you my blessing. I wasn't cut out for the job but already I see you are the best of both worlds…..that is what Faery will need. And what your father needs right about now. So. Shall we go wake up the sleeping beauties…..and it seems that Niall got your father a little something as well." Sookie lifted the chunkier, more masculine ring from the bag and went to their wall safe and locked it safely within. And wasting little time, they retreated to the house next door where they found their kind fast asleep in their beds and were not too glad to be awoken.

The gifts that the two briefly cranky vampires received had quickly changed their moods. As the rings now rested on their right ring fingers, they glowed and sparkled unlike any diamonds or baubles wither of them had ever seen before. "So we can walk in the sun now…..take this bitch out in the sun now….I wonder if her powers allow her to be in the sun, as she is part witch." Pam said as she admired the bauble on her hand. "This promises to be more interesting than I would have guessed….but what I want to know is why we are standing here when you've got the place where they are as we speak gabbing over magic faerie rings!"

Sookie couldn't help but smile and think back as to how she had Pam used to get along. Or didn't, thanks to Pam's jealousy over her. And now, they were family. Funny how blood, violence and drama could change people, wasn't it? "Well, if y'all are ready-"

"More than a little ready, I think." Wlila said as one by one, she, Pam and Aurora brought out their fangs and Sookie felt like she was either going to be reliving the Alamo or they maybe, just maybe, might pull off another miracle. wouldn't be the first time for a miracle, after all.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Chapter 7

**PART SEVEN**

 **Chapter 15**

He was motionless as he stared up at the roof of the cave, lit by the magic flames she had summoned. He was happy to obey her and yet there was something nagging at him from somewhere far off. It was a unsettling feeling he didn't like. All he wanted to do was make Annalina happy, to do as he was told and yet, something was just….wrong. He tried to think back on anything he may have done to upset her, though the fact that he was even thinking was troublesome to him. Thoughts had escaped him and he was merely obeying her. It seemed she had fallen asleep, for his mind had somewhat come back to being untethered from hers and he was allowed to think for himself….to a degree, she still had that hold over him that kept him at her side like a loyal pet. Which he didn't mind, of course. But it was as he rested that images of the faces he had seen in the catacombs, faces that were so pained, tormented. Especially the brown eyed blonde that he had rebuffed and retreated to Annalina from. Something was getting to him and just as the pieces were somewhat coming back to his addled mind, he felt a jolt of pain course through him as a furious looking Annalina straddled him on the floor, her eyes glowing with her power.

"How this is possible, I know not but this will be the last time you feel anything for those in your old life. You are mine now and I suppose I need to ramp up the magic more….. " she sliced her wrist open with her own long nailed finger and forced her blood into him. "With my magic infused blood your loyalty to me will only get stronger….." she said as for a brief moment the anger she saw in his eyes vanished and she sighed with relief as he returned to being nothing more than her toy again. Perhaps this game could be drawn out a touch longer than she had hoped…

Chapter 16

They arrived on the outside of the cavern having followed the directions of the GPS in Willa's phone to the exact spot. Slowly, the four made their way from the desolate, sunny forest area and trudged into a cave that was unnaturally bright inside and sure enough, there were torches haphazardly forged into the stone wall-no doubt by magical means-and lighting them was more magic….magical fire conjured by the one that all four of them wanted to rip into…. this Annalina Stonebrook. She was crafty, even more so, than her descendant Marnie had been and all the more dangerous. The familiar scent of blood hung in the air and as she wove downward deeper into the cavern, there they found a makeshift bed and some torn scraps of fabric material. Approaching the rather rudimentary living conditions, Sookie was shaking as she leaned down and saw the tattered, bloodied remains of what she knew was one of his favorite leather jackets. He sure loved his leather, she thought to herself, trying hard to not imagine just what the woman had done to him before taking him elsewhere. What she knew for certain was that she must have magic to keep them safe when traveling, lest the sunlight touch him. Or perhaps she dragged him out in the sun anyway. For fun until she thought it was time to seek shelter.

"Missed them….by how much I don't know but she certainly is enjoying this sick game of her. I mean, I love a sick game as much as the next vampire but this is too much." Pam said a she and the others scattered around the cavern, hoping to discover any other clues as to what had happened here. Then again, from what little they had seen already, maybe they didn't want to know.

"I seriously am getting sick of this chase….seriously…" Sookie said as she sat on the bed and the scents she picked up on…she knew well enough what had transpired there and immediately hopped up off it. Feeling sick to her stomach, she others rushed over to her and they too scented what she had. "He wasn't….he isn't himself. You know he would only be with you…she's done a number on him unlike anything I have ever seen before." Pam said, finding it easier and easier to be more supportive comforting to her family. Not that she didn't enjoy being vicious, violent and rude still. Now was not the time for that. "Trust me, we will get them and when we get things back, he will owe you something big."

Now that was the snaky and sassy Pam Sookie needed right now and as she wiped the tears from her face, she and the others left dejected, knowing they once more were to wait for the next message. How long that would be, it was to be hell on all of their nerves, that much they all knew for certain

Chapter 17

It had been a month since they had been to the cave and they were ready to call in some favors from their extended family. Not that Sookie's brother or the police could really be any help in this situation. But it had been another blood message that had appeared on her bedside table that had gotten her and the others rejuvenated, ready for what they dearly hoped could be the last stop on this magical misery tour. This time, they were traveling to the ancient and theatric scenery that was Stonehenge. The night was freshly fallen and as the four stood before the ancient structure, out from the shadows emerged the villainess who had put them through so much crap over the past weeks. And to her right, being led on what looked like a metal leash and collar, was her prize, bare-chested and his pants dirty and torn to shreds, Eric also looked as if he hadn't been fed nearly enough, he could barely walk.

The four woman looked from their patriarch-who Annalina unceremoniously tugged hard by the chain and threw him face first into the ground. Incensed, Sookie went to let loose some of her magic towards toe witch, but was thrown back by some of the witch's own magic.

"You get out of line again and this will be bloodier than you could ever imagine….not that I don't plan on getting my money's worth out of all of this-"

"What do you want? We can give you cash. Treasure….you know how wealthy he is…he has treasures you don't even know about." Pam shouted at the woman. "All this because we destroyed that shrew of a witch relative of yours? You make her look positively sane."

"There can and will be no payoff here. No amount of cash or treasure could ever be enough to take what you took from me and tonight, I will not only let you see what happens when you take a loved one away from a very angry witch…..if only I could have joined up with her at the time but I was still recovering from those centuries I spent as a spirit in the crystal….I had to spend decades regaining my strength, to recharge, I suppose you could say. But I know I am not the one responsible for his demise, it was you….and him…." Annalisa nodded her head behind her to where she had left her puppet, leaning against one of the stone structures of the ancient structure, staring blankly ahead, though for a moment, his eyes met Sookie's and for a moment, she swore she saw…..impossible, she knew that so long as the witch bitch had his heart in her possession, her magic kept him devoted only to her. And yet, something else seemed to be there. All she knew for certain was that she needed this mess over and done. ASAP.

Wanting to toy with them further, she gestured to the top of one of the stone monoliths and there rested a open box and the four couldn't see the contents but knew without a doubt what was resting within. "Dead heart or no, it is a symbol….a symbol of the feelings, emotions and whatever else that he has for all of you. And ii turned that symbol into a manifestation of all those things, everything he has ever felt for any of you is right there in the box. Kill me and its yours. Kill me and get his heart back to him and he's free. You all get to go back to your gilded lives and can brag about how you killed another Stonebrook. But should the heart get destroyed….well….than what you see is what you get, even if you kill me." of course, she had to remind them of the rules of this sick game of hers and none of them were going to take anything to chance. The bitch needed to die. Now.

Chapter 18

The four stood side by side, ready for whatever was thrown their way. Or at least, they hoped they were ready for whatever came their way. This woman was certainly a force unlike anything they had encountered and with her extra weapon she had, they all knew well enough that the blood spilled could well be all of theirs and this woman could go free into the moonlight with her prize in tow for eternity. "We have to be smart about this, who knows what magic she has keeping that box safe…..what I think we have got to do though is take her out first." Aurora said as she started to strategize. The inner leader she had had was certainly coming out and as she looked at the gaze of her daughter that was so familiar to her, Sookie realized all too tell that it was in fact Aurora who would be perfect to take over for Niall, as painful as it was to think about in more ways than one.

"I think that's a good idea….we all have different skill sets though." Willa said

"I can take the sky…you faerie gals take the ground and try to keep her busy with your tricks….and as for Willa, you can be the stealth….if you catch my drift." all the while they stood talking, careful not to let the witch overhear them as she seemingly was coaching her own weapon, the four women preparing for a drawn out fight. "Its almost over, Sookie…..if I have to lay down my life to help get him free then so be it. After he freed me from the bigotry, the hate of my father…..it took me some time but I am glad I stopped feeling angry at him for turning me. Because I now know he didn't do it just to get even at my father. He did it to free me."

Touched by the sentiment, Sookie felt empowered to fight and could only nod, as she was too choked up by the tears. Stealing a glance over at where Annalina was walking away from the now standing Eric who looked so maltreated, it only added fuel to the anger of the four woman that stood opposite him and the witch.

"I know, I know, he doesn't look his best, now does he? Does it make you feel better than once we dispatch with all of you I am going to put him out of his blissfully unaware misery? Does it make you feel good to know it will be a slow end, but and end nonethele-" she was interrupted by a sneak attack by Aurora, who had tried to tackle the woman from behind and had somewhat managed, before being tossed one handed across the way, right into another of the stones that encircled them. Dazed only briefly, she saw more magic flying from the witch's fingers, her robot like vampire doing whatever she had told him to do. Aurora cringed as she watched him send Pam and Willa careening through the air, having grabbed them both by their throats. Clearly, their plans were going to hell and it was going to take something of a miracle to see them all out of this alive.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Chapter 8

**PART EIGHT**

 **Chapter 19**

It was the most violent she had ever seen him and that, of course, was thanks to the hold that Annalina had over him, her orders falling on ears that could and would only obey her to the letter. Still, as she watched their plans fall apart, Pam being knocked out of the sky over and over as she tried to get a aerial attack started. But it was as if the witch had eyes everywhere, her magic that fast and furious. And it was in a matter of twenty minutes that the four were bloodied but certainly not out. Bruised but walking and talking. Still, they needed to regroup and see just what they could possibly come up with

"This bitch is really getting on my last nerve…..and I thought the other witch was annoying….look at my clothes, all torn to hell." Pam scowled at her velour pink tracksuit she had elected to wear to their little fight. But looking around at the others, she took solace that they all looked as trashed as she did. "Look, this fight has been a lot of bright lights, crashing into these stone things…." Pam gestured to the vast structure of Stonehenge that surrounded them. "Maybe its going to take some thing a little more thought through….I mean, we did try a plan once already but clearly, it wasn't the right way to go."

Aurora felt it was up to her to take the lead, not only because instinct and the inner warrior in her told her so, but that for herself, she didn't want to let Niall down, should she in fact agree to take over for him. :What I think is clear it is going to take some special magic to end this…..and I will do what it takes to help….and no matter what happens, we will go down swinging. Aww….mom, don't get all weepy eyes, we can do this, I know about the past you and dad had and if you can come through all that and still be standing, this should be a cake walk."

"It's that same streak of arrogance that's gotten us all into trouble over the years though." Sookie replied with a deadly look on her face. "I am not losing anyone else….ANYONE else…..because of some lunatic. I think our magic is what we need to contain the bigger threat." she looked to her daughter, who nodded.

"Get behind us." Aurora said to Willa and Pam who looked displeased but obeyed. Facing off once more against the witch, her puppet at her side, she and Sookie telepathically communicated what they needed to do and to their pleasure, they found that not even the witch could get into their minds. She was trying to, they bold felt the tickling sensation that meant someone was trying to get into their minds. But their magic was more powerful than the witch realized. Not that she was threatened by simply being denied access to their minds. The only mind she cared about was the one she had poisoned and taken over with her own magic.

"I will so enjoy watching him pick you all off one by one…" Annaina said in a bored drawl. The two faerie vamp hybrids turned back briefly, mouthing something to them before spinning back to look at the two they were facing. The two woman lit their hands alight, conjuring a ball of multicolored light in each of their hands and thrusting it towards the witch, it was clear that the witch thought she would so easily deflect it. But almost like it was sticky, it turned into a web made of light, trapping her and seemingly containing her and her powers.

"It will not last long, her powers are too great…..I can feel the magic already breaking down." Sookie said.

The witch was furious and with a command, ordered her barely clothed Viking to destroy the four before them. One by one he made quick work of them, though they put up a great fight. It was down to Aurora and Pam, who both were trying to find some way to trap him in a similar way as they had the witch. But with her injuries as great as they were, Pam was unable to get to the heart resting out of reach and it was a blast out of the corner of their eyes that they saw the witch launch a fireball at the box, which exploded in a burst of light. As she laughed maniacally, the wounded faeries that were flung a hundred feet away, dragged themselves in order to turn around for a better look. Pam and Willa were trying to hold their own against the fury that the witch had called forth in Eric. Stalking from them, his attention turned to Aurora, who had managed to get back to her feet and with a blast, she send him straight towards where Sookie was still on the ground. And it was in a instant that Aurora summoned all she could and faced the witch.

"Even if you kill me, he will never be the same again….never…..he's as good as dead to you all and thanks to me, he will leave you all just as lifeless, just as-" Aurora had had enough and with the last surge of energy she could summon, sent the witch into oblivion.

Chapter 20

Drained, Aurora fell to the ground, exhausted and yet proud that she had been the one to finish off the witch. She went over to where Willa and Pam were resting, beaten and bloodied within a inch of their life by the very one who had created them, made them what they were today. Meanwhile, having been launched hundreds of feet away from the structure by the last one she ever would imagine would do such a thing, she found herself on her hands and knees, looking at the bare feet that were before her, her head was pulled up by their roots and she was forced to stand and look at what she had been left with, the damage left behind by the witch.

He said nothing as he looked at her, there was nothing in his eyes…almost nothing. There was something there she saw, she couldn't deny was there. If there was any chance to do what she hoped she could, it was to be taken now. It was then she realized she had been thrown not to be harmed, but to be spared. That she had fallen into a soft bed of grass was no coincidence. There was…fear, sadness and regret in his eyes and though she could barely stand, after everything she had tried to do…failed to do, she couldn't bear to look and wanted only to put herself out of this misery. But she wouldn't. if there was hope she could bring him back his heart, she could and would. She had come to know her magic was more than telepathy, balls of light and what have you. That her grandfather had helped her unlock all her potential was something she feared and yet embraced.

"I didn't want to…..and I still…..want to hurt you…..I can't help it…" he nodded to where there was that pentagram mark upon him still. Right over where his heart was. "I think it would be best for all of you to just forget about me before…..or even maybe you should….end me here. For all of your own sakes."

Aurora had come over and saw the anguish in the faces of both of her parents and surely, this could not be what was to happen. There was no way she was going to let this happen, that this was how their family would wind up. Shattered. Incomplete. She knew there were wounds that had and would never heal with the losses of two she had never even met-Nora and Godric-but no way was she about to let another loss strike their family. The two women looked at each other, and though their companions were not far behind, Aurora having helped heal them with some blood and magic, at least they were all back on their feet and recovering from the whooping they had all sustained at his hands and that of the now deceased witch. Aurora looked around at their family. "She may have taken your physical heart….but she never truly had it. We are your heart. We are your feelings, the emotions, the experiences. None of that could ever truly be taken from you and….as my powers have come to me by instinct, I can at least give you back this part….but as always, its mom that has to finish the job." Aurora closed her eyes and sending a wave of magic through the others around her, she soon manifested what looked like a heart….a living heart. One that she handed to her mother and as the emotions were given from all the family there to the heart itself, it was at that moment time seemed to stand still as a shaking Sookie nodded to Pam who looked a little….cringey but nonetheless made to gouge out the opening where this needed to go. He tried to step back and for a moment, seemed to be prepared to fight. But thanks to a distraction by Willa, Pam managed to rip a hole in his flesh and plunged the conjured heart where it needed to go and with a bit of magical cauterizing, Sookie and Aurora had repaired that which had been broken. Or so they hoped.

Chapter 21

They were all thrown backward by the magic involved and as they all fell onto their backsides, they saw that he too had fallen and was on his side, knocked out. But as they stared under the moonlight, they saw the glow of the mark that had been put upon him vanish along with the wound of his chest that had been made to give him back that which he had lost. That there had been that reluctance on his part to go after them all had spoken volumes and that he hadn't had proven that he hadn't been entirely lost to them. Still, they hoped and prayed that what they had all had a hand in doing this night was enough to bring him back. Because if it wasn't and there was a very real threat to their lives still…well, none of them wanted to even think about what that would mean if he was not back to his normal state of mind. The three waited with baited breath, knowing they needed to let him be, for not only the sake of the magic involved, but on the chance that things didn't go their way. They needed to be on alert and yet use extreme caution.

As she knelt down and cautiously pushed his grimy hair from his brow, she cringed as she saw the devastating damage that his enslavement at the hands of Annalina had wrought upon him. Not just his hair-that was always immaculate-but the wounds all over him that she could see were red, raw and bloody. She knew that he couldn't have been fed well-if at all, for otherwise he would have healed up. It was clear he had been given just enough to function, just enough to survive. But it had taken a toll on him over the past weeks. Using her magic, she was able to start the healing process and it was her faith in him, in them, that she bit into her wrist and put the bleeding wound to his lips, striking his hair as he had done to her so many times over the years. And it was them he finally reacted, he didn't start feeding right away but instead opened his eyes and met her concerned gaze. A sense of relief washed over her as she saw his eyes had regained a bit of that spark, that x factor that she knew had been stolen from him by the witch. And without a word passing between either of them, he drank from her for a couple of minutes as the others looked on with relief in their eyes.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Chapter 9

**PART NINE**

Chapter 22

The other three had elected to take a separate flight home, allowing the couple to get some private time, healing time that was much needed after the drawn out chase around the world that had finally culminated in their saving the head of their unique family dynamic. Should they have been forced to return home without him, the glue that held their family together would not be non existent-all of them in the family had each others backs-but it clearly wouldn't be as strong as it was when they were all together. Thankfully, it hadn't had to come to that and as she rested beside him in the windowless bedroom of their private windowless jet that the others had arranged for them, a exhausted and battered Sookie was healed physically and yet emotionally, she had not been this tapped in some time. Having seen the number that the witch had done on him was heartbreaking and humbling, devastating and creepy. But that she had him back with her, she was eternally grateful and knew that without her family accompanying her, there was no way she would have him here with her, much less she herself be alive.

There came a muffled noise from the pillow to her right and as she rolled over to face him, still fairly sleepy herself, she couldn't help but smile and tear up at the still form beside her, who was finally starting to stir. Her magic had healed his injuries and she had gave him some blood-which was why she herself felt as drained as she was-but she knew in her gut that this was different from other times they had gone through the wringer. That this was different in so many ways. And then she saw those blue eyes looking at her. She waited for something, anything to come out of his mouth but he only stared at her and managed a grateful smile. That haunted look remained in those eyes, though granted, that fire, that spark had returned as well.

"Thank you for the…..snack." he finally said. "And for everything else. I feel…..better. Having said that, I think this whole incident ranks quite high on my list of things I would rather not endure again." he reached out to her and she took his hands into her own and scooted closer.

"That had to be….a nightmare for you….I can't even begin to imagine what it was like. Not that it wasn't bad enough when Marnie had you but then this time….I have never seen you at the mercy of anyone before. And it scared me. To see you turned into what she…." she couldn't even finish her sentence as she put her face into the pillow, for some reason, wanting to hide her anguish from him, even though he had seen plenty of it in her before. "When we get home, maybe it would be a good idea to relax…not go to the bar and just….recuperate from all of this?" she suggested hopefully, knowing how he stubbornly always made his way into work at Fangtasia. She was ready for a protest, a argument, knowing he liked having control over his business and made a point to either work in the office or lord over the masses in the club who were less than worthy of his attention and yet had helped to make the club as successful as it had been.

"I think that….wise. Pam and Willa have done well working the reins when I haven't been there on rare occasions and I trust them. And I think we have another issue that needs addressing. The future of our daughter and if she is going to-"

"I don't think there is any question of it being an "if". Especially since grandfather gave up a lot to create those rings that let Willa and Pam go out in the sun, rings that helped end this mess once and for all. And there is one for you back home. Tucked away in the safe. Aurora would be a wonderful queen, I think it stands to reason, what with her lineage and the head on her shoulders. She really had to grow up fast. Literally and figuratively."

That managed to get a small but nonetheless welcome laugh from him but it was all to brief as his face turned furtive. "I remember everything is aw and did while I was….." he trailed off. "I expected the bravery and fighting spirit from you, Willa and Pam. But she just came into her own and I couldn't be prouder of her. That she would leave us to go to Faery…it wouldn't be a permanent goodbye, not with her being able to come and go-as she pleases."

"I think the rings Niall made gives you all access to Faery too….and protection from the sun….like the ones we had before, allowing us to come and go to Faery safely and without you vamps getting burned. The trust Niall has in you and the other vamps….well, it is great, even after the incident before when you visited Faery with the old bauble you had….." memories of the recent past trailed off and she shook her head, wanting only to think of the future. "At least you will have the choice to come to Faery to see her whenever you want. If she decides to formally accept the position."

"I don't think it is going to be a issue. I could tell she wanted to do everyone proud and still does. She has loyalty to our family and so I think it will be very soon when we have to part ways with her….to think we have had her a matter of months and now….but she won't be that far, not really." Sookie said as she closed her eyes, still weary from the ordeal. "You could always send her care packages. You know, with swords, axes, anything sharp you may have in your collection back home…." she said with a smirk and there was a long silence that they both found soothing and yet, as excited as they were for their daughter to get such an opportunity to spread her wings, there was a sadness there…not just for the fact they wouldn't be together nearly as much, but that there was something that was broken between them and Sookie knew, felt that it was neither of their faults. That it had been what had befallen Eric over the past weeks that had led to the hiccup in their relationship. Worried as she was, she couldn't fight the sleep that had threatened to overtake her and she was at least able to sigh a relieved sigh as she scooted herself as close to him as she could and was able to say a silent prayer of gratitude as she felt his arms wrap around her and though it was dark in the room, she felt something wet hitting her flesh and she too joined him in silent tears of pain and relief.

Chapter 23

He suddenly threw off the silky comforter and slid angrily out of bed. She was grateful that the bond was back between them that he had opened it once more, that there was no lingering magic affecting it. But she knew, even without the feelings she felt through their special bond, that something was nagging at him and would so for some time. To say nothing of just now, when he went to the vanity that was there and started tearing it apart, a fist shattering the mirror, sending pieces of glass flying everywhere. It was only to her casting out her magic that she was able to shield herself from the shards, instead dissolving them into dust, though it was impossible to have done anything before he had shattered the mirror and as such, there was blood splatters on the walls of the room, of the few shards that he bad blocked when he had struck on the ground. The silence was deafening as she cringed at the destruction before her. And he wasn't done yet. She stood back as he took a dresser and overturned it, clothes and pieces of the sturdy wood flying haphazardly. Things had changed over the past months and years she had known him, especially since they had gotten together. But that temper of his was always just under the surface and with the trauma he had just endured, she knew his fuse was practically non existent. Was it possible this was some kind of PTSD? Surely, even without this latest trauma, he had been through enough jarring events over the past ten centuries and perhaps too many times he had closed his emotions off, tried to carry the emotional burdens alone. And the result was before her, a broken and damaged soul who had had enough. As strong as she herself had become over the years, she felt herself shatter at seeing someone she knew as a consummate survivor, warrior and the most important person in her life. But though her heart ached to see the lingering effects of the witch upon him she was still grateful for him being there with her. For she knew that this time, they had been perilously close to losing him, losing everything they had all fought for-a family. Slowly, she took a few baby steps toward him as he looked around slowly at the small amount of damage he had caused in short order, if she hadn't known him as she did, his posture would keep others at bay, that slight manic gleam in his eyes very much present. She knew better and so came back up to him, stepping around the mess on the floor. Having cope up to him from behind, she wrapped her arms around his middle and leaned her face against his cool back and nuzzled it so gently. There was a soft sound of pleasure that escaped from him and slowly, he turned around, revealing a tear streaked face.

"I'm….broken….." he said as he looked down at her. "I have never felt this way and I don't like it….what she did to me, I can still hear her laughing, taunting…..I can still see myself working for her, doing what she said and then I almost….." he stopped as she stopped him with a finger to his lips, tears in her eyes as well.

"Look, none of this was your fault…she manipulated you to get you to her and then…..well, I have seen a lot of magic but nothing like what she used on you and I hope to god I never see anything like it again. We will get through this, whatever you need to do to cope…..but remember, you don't have to suffer alone. Go through this alone." and she felt him go limp against her as he let her comfort him and taking his hands, led him back to their bed where he fell asleep almost instantly. That this had happened proved that certainly he had gone through a hellish ordeal and he was far from being fully recovered from this crisis. And the thing was, they still had another matter to deal with once they arrived home, that of their daughter and her possible new life before her.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. Chapter 10

**PART TEN**

Chapter 24

They arrived at their manor house in their cozy and secure gated community. At first, they were relieved that they were seemingly alone in the house as they turned on the lights, there was no noises, nothing that was about to send any signal as to what was about to happen. Then there came a flash of light and there in the dining room appeared Aurora, flanked by Willa, Pam and even Ginger, who looked almost frantic.

"You're back and in one piece…the others got home just before you two did, though I ain't got a clue as to how they did it…"

"Our airlines are faster than human ones. Plus I was able to glamour the pilot to take us on a shorter route. Girls get things done faster then guys and I am no ordinary girl myself." Pam bragged as she gestured to the room, which, for the first time, Sookie was able to notice was decked out in sleek decorations of metallic red, silver and black balloons, some coordinating streamers woven around the room and the sleep black marble table was decked out in a blood red velvet tablecloth with New Blood-not in bottled form as well as cans-on its surface, along with fruit and veggie trays, pepperoni and other light refreshments for those who could eat human food.

"Wow…Pam…you went all out…." Sookie said.

Not really being one to give credit to where it was due, Pam relented. "Well it was mostly me….but Ginger did what I asked her when I called her and got things set up just in time." the look on her face as she spoke made it clear that it was hard for her to give credit where it was due but in this way, she had changed…..ever so slightly. "You're being pretty quiet….I even had the colors go with our color scheme at the bar…" Pam was addressing Eric, who looked distant, lost in his thoughts. And as her gaze went to Sookie's, the waitress took her by the hand and led her away from their small gathering and didn't stop until they had reached one of the rooms deep in the finished basement.

"He's…..alive…but not." Sookie finally said after a few silent moments pacing before the only other person that knew the Viking as well as she did. "That witch did a number on him worse than anything I have ever seen…..and I don't know what I can do for him…what any of us can do for him besides be understanding…..supportive. Loving."

Pam looked troubled. Truly and honestly troubled. "As soon as you walked into the house I sensed something wasn't right but I was hoping….." she trailed off. "I only wanted him to finally be happy….after everything he has lost, been through. But I agree with you. He needs us to get him through this. That being said, it may not be the best time to go about the business with your kid. I mean, I am sorry your grandfather is dying but….your man needs everyone on this. Including her."

Chapter 25

They returned to the dining room a short time later where there was scattered conversation between the addle brained Ginger, Willa and Aurora. But someone was missing and it only took a trip to the living room to discover where he had gone to. Aurora had wanted her chance to be with him alone and so she left her mother back with the others as she closed the double doors to the cavernous room behind her. The layout of the house was almost identical to the late Bill Compton's house and Eric had even conceded to Sookie that he had admired the layout of his former rival's home.

She walked over slowly to where he was stretched out on the long black leather sofa that was against the wall. Weapons from his past decorating the walls along with paintings that Sookie had picked out, pictures of serene forests and ocean scenes that popped on the recently repainted baby blue walls. The ceiling was white and had a sleek four tiered chandelier overhead, which could make the room as bright as day or as dim as twilight. The girl had let her long dirty blonde hair down and was dressed simply in a t shirt and jeans, nothing fancy after everything they had been through. "Hey dad…."

He stared at the ceiling still but then turned his head to look at her. "You know, I never thought I would hear those words directed at me….I mean technically, in a way I am Pam's father but….." he closed his eyes and sighed. "Life has certainly gotten more complicated than I had ever imagined it would….."

There was a silence and it hurt her that he seemed to not want to have a heart to heart with even her. But then he continued on. "I am proud of you, you know. You showed you have what it takes to be a leader. You were fierce. And if only we had you around when we had the whole hep v problem and the were problem and the witch problem….." Eric trailed off as he thought back on events that were still fairly recent and yet he had moved on from fairly quickly. "I am sure your mother gave you her blessing for the job and so do I."

"That wasn't why I came in here but thank you….I mean, I am scared and worried and it pains me that grandfather gave up so much to make those rings….but that it helped to save you in the end…." Aurora's blue eyes looked into those of her father. "I want to make you all proud of me and it is strange to think that not long ago I had the body of a five year old. Gotta love faerie biology. Though I have to say vamp biology isn't any less weird….." she smiled warmly, hoping to lighten the mood and seeing him smile back at him she was glad to see him sit up, scooting over to allow her to plant herself beside her. And for a long moment, they sat there, hands folded in their laps. But she couldn't help herself and knew there was certainly a less gruff, stoic, aloof side to her father and so she leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. "I know this isn't over, that you went through something…terrible. But we are all here for you and even when I take the job in Faery, I won't ever be far away. And you can come whenever you-"

"I have too many painful memories of traveling to that place…though I would never rule it out going there, I would prefer being in this realm with you.

She was silent but cupped her hands around his face. She had only meant to comfort him and instead, a inner instinct took hold. It was this moment where so much was revealed to her about his storied past, was revealed to her. Had she held on to him longer, she would have known even more. Even she was taken aback by what she had done. It was more than telepathy, she had absorbed his past into her own mind everything she hadn't known about him and to an extent her mother, was in her mind now too.

"How did you…..you read my mind. I felt you in there." he said as she pulled away, looking equally shocked. "Sookie could never-"

"Maybe she can now with her being what she is….she and I are both of mixed blood….her powers were increased and enhanced, right? Stands to reason she could read your mind…..only by touching you. Because right now, I can't get anything from your brain. Nothing. The magic that caused you to exist as you are protects you to an extent I think."

"Another interesting revelation…." he said just as Sookie entered the room, and she had a stunned look on her face and tapped her ears, signaling that her super hearing had picked up at least this last part of the conversation.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I was heading in her to see if you wanted anything but…..wow, I can't believe this. She and I can actually get into your mind?" Sookie's face was shocked but fell to neutrality when she remembered the real reason they were here. To relax, enjoy each others company. To help him cope, not jabber on and on about the latest in faerie magic.

"Like things are not weird enough already." Aurora said with a sigh. "Yet another day in our lives, something weird happening."

"I guess so….." Sookie said as she too tried to reach into his mind with her magic. But it was true, unless she was touching him, she was unable to read his thoughts, to copy memories into her own mind as Aurora had just inadvertently done. "Funny how in a heartbeat things can change forever….so many little heartbeats that have led us here. Not so much from your heart though." she gave him a wry grin and leaned her head against his silent chest. "Even though it doesn't beat in the way one would expect it to, it does work in the way that counts." Sookie said just as the others filtered into the room.

"I swear to god-if I believed in that stuff-you married a freaking Hallmark card. Sometimes she is still too sweet for my taste….so are you gonna hide in here all evening or are we gonna maybe go out and get something to drink….not that I have a problem with the New Blood-we made it, after all and it made us disgustingly rich-but maybe a trip out would do you some good? I for one, would love a good hunt and torture. Willa too I think….but no killing innocent humans, we know where to draw the line. Then again, maybe you'd rather step out for a nice….drink…unless you had plans with…." Pam looked from her maker to her sister in law, a sly look on her face, to which a still fairly sober and distressed Sookie managed a weak smirk.

"Maybe she's right….maybe…a good…hunt or fight….will get you back to-" Sookie trailed off as he shook his head and headed towards their basement living quarters.

"I need this." was all he said. "To take care of this now or I won't be any good to anyone." Sookie had a feeling that she knew where he was going and it was nothing less than what she would expect him to do when he was in a mood such as this, though never before had he been in such a funk as this. She had only hear about his deep depression experience before when Pam had hunted him down and this, they all knew, was worse even than back then. Everyone knew, save for Aurora.

"Where's he off to?" Aurora asked, having been alive for so much shorter a time then those around her and even her brief dip into her father's mind wasn't giving her even a hint as to his current mind set. The room, a place that he had specifically wanted built for him and was used so rarely and yet was needed, was not somewhere pleasant. Reluctant though she was to have it built, Pam had known better than to go against his wishes.

"To exorcize his demons….and let me tell you from experience, it is nothing you want to see." Pam said with a almost haunted look on her face.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note-this story was not meant to be as long as it turned out being and so I really hope it is a good enough story…thanks for stopping by and as always, please read and review! Have a great day!**_

 **PART ELEVEN**

 **C** hapter 26

Part of him was wracked with guilt at how he had left them all back upstairs when they were all so worried and wanted to help. Everyone, no matter who or what they were needed a release and whether it was by crying or drinking, eating or smoking. Ever since he had been alive, even when he had been human, he had turned to violence for a release, whether it be using a blade to destroy trees or after he was turned, to strike out on the vulnerable and innocent to spill blood. Though he had grown to know the difference between right and wrong and managed to cling to the moral code he had had in his former life somewhat, it was still a fine line he had tried to follow. Honor was important, loyalty. He would never go down as being a saint, not with innocent blood in his hands from back when after he was turned. But the people he had come to know and live in his life had helped soften him, to make him someone that could have had the throne his Viking father had wanted him to take on. The throne he never had had the chance to sit upon, thanks to the greed of one of the most dangerous vampires ever to walk the face of the earth. Granted, Russell Edging ton was long dead now, along with his wolves but it was never far off in his mind at what had been lost that night and yet a matter of nights later, his life changed for what was arguably the better. But today, being back at home after weeks of being used and abused, this was one of those times where he had to let the dark side of him come out and knew that it would not be pretty.

The room he was in was large and he had wanted such a place built when designing the sprawling manor house. Deep underground, it was a sanctuary, a way to release the demons within him and though he had not had any need of it since the waitress had reentered his life, since they had become a family, this rare visit to the "den", as he referred it was being, was something most certainly needed. Now to wait for what he needed before anything could proceed. There were interconnecting tunnels under the three houses that belonged to himself and his own and the security was tight even within them, for the safety of them all. Knowing what was stashed away in one of the small chambers to the left, he heard the sound of a latch being released-a button being pushed from elsewhere, by the only one he would have do this, be a part of this task. Having long since stopped killing wantonly, he had learned much over the centuries and had stopped going after the innocent and rather draining those who had wronged him and his own. Or worse. And tonight? It was likely going to be the latter more than anything else.

Chapter 27

The door opened and he was pleased to see that his kin had done as they knew was protocol. Those who stole from him would be brought here for some light punishment but would be released, glamoured to forget what had happened. Glamoured to make them not ever think again at pulling a fast one over him or his own. But for others who had been known to be a threat, a very real threat to his family…well, harsher actions needed to be meted out and as he watched the shackled quartet of men gingerly exit the room that was barely larger than the average bathroom, he saw one of them had a note in his hand and looked as petrified as the rest of the men did. They once seemed to have been tough biker typed but no doubt somewhere along the way when they had been brought here, weeks ago, he ventured to guess.

Taking the note silently from the hand of the trembling man, Eric managed a cold laugh as he read Pam's message. "So….you four were planning to massacre my family, were you? You hate our kind that much?"

"We…we hate freaks like you…and that wife of yours? She's even more so…we don't need more freaks in this world, the fewer the better. We were promised a half million for doing the deed." the man explained, his bravado and bluster all but decimated during his captivity.

"And who was planning this? Who promised the payout?"

"He did." the man pointed to the smallest of the four men, to a man that had once seemed to have portrayed a stiff, arrogant demeanor but like the others, his captivity had changed him. "But our fifth in our group….got cold feet and went and blabbed to that tough looking chick who usually is at the entrance. Pam, I think it was….and the next thing we knew we were here. And then she left us a some food and water because she had to go off looking for someone. Had to take all the rest of your family of freaks I guess. So, you keep people in here, like a cupboard? For a snack?"

Tossing the note to the ground, the Viking remained silent for several moments. "You clearly are all intellectually challenged because if you were smart, you never would have thought of harming me and my own…..you think you know who I am yet you know nothing."

"We know you're a dead freak with a pack of freaks around you…that's enough for us. And we know all about you and your bringing about New Blood. Billionaire or not, you're still only ever a bloodthirsty freak of nature." the man said, defiant and clearly ignorant at just who this vampire before him was, what his past was.

"You know….I have seen my family slaughtered before…a thousand years ago." he took a moment to savor the expressions on their faces change from their renewed vigor to some slight fear. "My past is something few people know about but I so happen to have enjoyed a life as a Viking….and add to the fact I am what I am…" he brought his fangs out and glared at them, a feral look coming over him, to which the four men tried to run. But with shackles on their ankles, none of them went far and it was only a matter of time before they would meet their ends. But he would draw out their torture, that they had threatened his family, there was no excuse for it and he would show no mercy to them. Just as Annalina had shown him no mercy and as he started in on the first of the four men, he could see the specter of Annalina in the fearful eyes of the man. It was at this moment he was able to let loose, to take his anger and hatred at what had happened to him out and the other three men watched, thunderstruck as he tore the man apart limb by limb, the door that led into the room sealed shut and even the door to their cell was closed and certainly would be of no use for them to hide within anyway. Instead, the three huddled together on the far side of the room as they saw what was left of their fellow conspirator being thrown around the room, as if it was a lion tearing apart an antelope. And as a lion would, the vampire paced back and forth over his kill, kicking aside the mangled remains and looking to the remaining three. Covered in blood, the vampire stalked towards the other three, just as the door that he had entered the room opened and there stood the one person who could break him from this state of mind. Or so was the hope. Having been able to monitor him through a hidden camera above, Sookie had had concerns about what was happening, even though she too thought these men deserved death for threatening their family. Proving how tougher she had grown over the years and yet, she still had a warm hart for people. Just not those who meant her and her family and friends harm.

Their eyes met for a moment as she closed the door behind her, the door latching behind her and a glance up at the camera told the others, watching from his office elsewhere in the manor, that she knew what she was doing. She was far from being as fragile as she once was. "I think it's enough…Pam wanted to watch more and I don't care if those creeps live or not but…..can this be over now? I've never seen you like this before….I was watching from upstairs and I just…." she looked at him as he held two of the three remaining men by the throat. The third was squirming uncomfortably and had his wide eyes staring unblinkingly at the two before him. "I am used to the blood and know you need a release but I can't bear this…not after everything…" she said, pleading for him to end this. She had a tough stomach and knew without a doubt that he had this side to him. But it was ramped up so much after everything that had just happened. And she certainly did not want to deny him the chance to get the demons out…but this? It was too much for her to bear. She went to touch his arm, hoping to break him out of the state of mind he was in. but he flinched and growled at her, that manic look in his eyes making her flinch and step back a few paces. And almost instantly, he felt a pang of guilt. But it was not enough.

"I have to do this. For me. For us." he finally said and unceremoniously, he forced her to the other side of the room and then returned to finish the remaining three off, decapitating, mangling and bludgeoning them to death. But amidst the carnage, as the three pleaded for their lives, she could hear the strangled, anguished noises coming from her husband. Seconds felt like hours as she waited, crouched in the corner he had set her down in. as he slumped onto his knees and bowed his head, she could hear him whispering what she had come to recognize as a prayer in his native language. It was a prayer she had only heard a couple times before, once when they had first reconnected-back then, she didn't know a single word which he was saying-and then shortly after Aurora was born and by then her grasp on his original language had vastly improved. But even today, she was trying to learn Swedish and though a quick learner, knew she had a long way to go still. But at this moment, she knew well the prayer he was saying and it broke her heart as she noted the desperate tone. It was a prayer that asked for strength, for love and the power to do right. When he had finished, he remained on his knees, bowed. It was at this moment, she finally went to approach him. For better or worse, she reminded herself, they were in this together.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. Chapter 12

**PART TWELVE**

Chapter 28

He opened his eyes and took in that which he had done, seeing, smelling the carnage he had wrought. Having not done something to this extent in decades, it was shocking even to him to see what he had done. And as he smelled something other than blood, he dared not turn to face the source but spoke gently. "I am sorry…I had to do it….I needed it…..think me a monster like you used to see me as. The monster I know deep down I am…"

"No." Sookie said as she knelt beside him. "You are not a monster and I may have thought you as such once before but that was before….before we really got to know each other. I understand why you needed to do what you just did and I won't judge….I would have killed them too if given the chance, knowing what they planned. I know this is your way to cope….violence…..but you were scaring me. I thought, that maybe, for a moment….."

"That I would have taken you out next." he added, a note of bitterness in his voice as he turned to look at her. "Do you think so little of me to think I would do that?"

She was pained by his words and shook her head. "I know you well and trust you more than I trust anyone else in my life. But lets face it, you've gone through hell over the past weeks. You needed a release…..do you feel….better? Having prayed? I know prayer has helped me and I never thought I would see you do that…ever…it seems like only since we got together I have witnessed you…."

"Don't. just…..don't." he said without looking at her. "I once had a great deal of faith…..in the Norse gods of my people. But after seeing my loved ones die and die and after all my own sufferings…..I stopped having faith in anything or anyone. Even myself. And as much as I looked up to him and revered him, I still felt like I had no faith left. And then you came into my life…and then we were separated and then now, being together again….my faith is restored. I don't want this to spread among our family….this is personal to me and I have only just regained a semblance of my faith….it is still shaky at best. But I feel…..soothed somewhat….not as soothed as when you are here with me however. I am sorry you saw the worst of me….but I needed that…..badly." he tried to clean himself off of the blood but it was everywhere, from the top of his head to his feet.

"Well, most likely they saw you in the office, camera and all….." Sookie said as she gently helped in trying to at least cleanse his face of the blood, locking gently all over, sensually and sweetly, her own fangs popping out thanks to the smell of blood. "But they won't think less of you for having faith…for believing in something besides yourself. I for one love you all the more for it and I think it shows your further evolution. I think they will only respect you more. Even Pam, who seems to only believe in herself and the rest of us, I think she will respect you more too, if that's possible."

They were arm in arm, back on their feet. "I'll send out for the cleaners, if Pam hasn't already. On speed dial when needed and after a quick glamouring, they won't remember being here, cleaning up blood and body parts. I pay them well, though this is only the second time I have had to call them to take on this...unenviable task." he said as they slowly left the room and the carnage behind them. They stopped in the hallway as the door to the chamber closed behind them, he taking her hands into his own.

"What?" she asked as she waited for him to speak.

"I will be rid of that room if you want, make it into something else…..I know it troubles you when I use it, though it is rare, I-"

"No. everyone needs their release and if this is yours, you need to keep it. For me…well, I have to admit it was drinking when I had some rough times in my life. Not so much now, though. I sometimes…..go out into the woods out back and I…..shoot my light off….now that I don't have to worry about it being depleted….it is a cathartic experience."

"But you're not killing anyone." he pointed out,

"You kill only the ones who threaten us. Its not like you're killing innocents. And when I am out there, using my powers…..screaming inwardly at the crap life keeps throwing at us….trust me, I am at the point where bloodlust is very much present. It is a part of both of us and the thing is, we can both overcome those feelings and vent in our respective ways. But suffice it to say, I think another vacation is in our near future, wouldn't you say?"

He finally managed a small smile and nodded, though there was a ghost of pain still upon his face. "Honestly, I think some time here at home with our family is what we need now….especially since we are about to lose one to a new….career. And instead of spending time with her, I come down here for…" he grimaced at his perceived selfishness.

"You needed to get that out of you, that anger and range and I sense you feel better." she replied as she cradled his face and this was able to steal a peek into his head. "And I see your thoughts are less dark, I see you are less troubled….sorry…." she took her hands off him, realizing she had not even asked to peek into his mind, his thoughts. "That was rude of me to intrude on your mind…..I honestly…"

"You would have done it sooner or later." he replied, a curious look on his face. "But let's not make a habit of that…..there are things in my head I would prefer you not to know about. For your own good. Some things are much better off buried in my head."

"I know Pam has told you before but you don't have to carry all the pain and burden you have in you alone. You have a family now and…." she trailed off. "I just worry about you, more so after everything that we just went through."

"Enough about me. We have to spend time with her before…..before she goes."

Chapter 29

They reemerged upstairs to not only the rest of their family but on the couch in the living room, flanked by two sleekly armored guards. Though looking feebler than she had ever seen him, Sookie saw that her grandfather was at least able to stand, pacing between the guards that had accompanied him.

"I apologize for my intrusion but this…..it can not wait any further. Time has run out faster than even I have expected and I can not pass on without the official transfer of power. That I have to come to ask her officially if she wishes to take the post….I despise that I have to put you all through this after the ordeal you just went through…." Niall looked saddened and yet there was resolve in his eyes as he took a look to the doorway of the room, the family gathered together and soon, all streamed into the room to stand before the soon to be former ruler of the faeries. Everyone had taken note of the still bloodied Viking but their attention was turned to the sudden turn of events. All had hoped that this day was at least weeks out. But it seemed, that by giving up so much of his magic, his life energy to craft the rings that had helped them in their mission to bring their patriarch back. But now, all the focus was on Aurora, flanked by her still weary and worn parents.

"Now…this is happening….now….." Sookie said, stammering, her gut telling her what she already knew, that her grandfather was not long for this world and as such, the transfer of power needed to be made. Should her daughter refuse the throne, then in all likelihood, there would be a struggle for the throne and possibly it would not be a peaceful one. At least with Aurora taking the throne, it would be a seamless transition and with the realm well aware of the heritage that Aurora came from, Niall had told Sookie and Eric in a letter not long ago that the people of Faery had come to be more accepting of the fact that there was a chance that a mixed breed like Aurora could very well one day lead them all. Besides, with the power wielded by Aurora, the bloodline she descended from, one would be foolish to attempt anything on her…or against anyone or anything she cared about.

"My Aurora…this is your chance to accept or decline the offer to become the queen of the realm of Faery. Though your responsibilities would be great, peace has ruled mostly and with your level head, battle prowess and the way you proved yourself having literally grown up overnight, you are clearly able to handle the job. The question is, will you?" Niall had placed his hands on his kin's shoulders and looked at her with pride in his eyes. "Should you decline, know that I would never think the less of you."

She turned to look to her mother, then her father and took them by the hands, away from the prying eyes of the rest of their family that was gathered. "I don't want to leave you guys….but something tells me this is something I have to do. And truthfully, I want to do this. I couldn't stand to think about anyone other than our family on that throne. I…."

Eric was the first to respond to the girl's thoughts. "I first want to apologize for …..going to the dark place when I should have been up here with the rest of you."

"I get it…I do…you went through something pretty bad and I know you needed to….vent. I don't hold it against you, dad. I love you and know its simply in your-our-nature to…get bloody now and again." she reached her arms around him and as he was wont to do to Sookie, he played with his daughter's' hair tenderly, leaning his head into hers. "It isn't a forever goodbye, I can come and go as I please and I can accept visitors…..though I know you are reluctant to use the ring you were given. But at least I know you have one."

Sookie joined them in their embrace and their daughter moved to allow her mother to join their now three way hug, there was a silence. "We are proud of you and we will miss you, thought we know you won't be too far…but we will worry, you know. No amount of power you may have can change that. We're parents. We worry."

She sighed, but it was a happy sigh. "I worried, briefly, what my place in life would be. Granted I have only been a adult for a fairly short time, but I think this is what I was meant for. Greatness."

"Spoken just like her father. Humble." Sookie laughed as she wiped her tears away and as they broke free of their hug, Willa and Pam came over to offer her well wishes.

And then, it was time, as the king was having trouble standing. "This will not take long and when the light fades, all will be completed and she will have taken on the title as ruler. These two guards beside me are twins-Cassia and Craig. They are the most fearsome and loyal guards I have had over the centuries and they will never be far from you."

It was at this time that the king took the chance to say his goodbyes to each and everyone of them and even the usually stoic Pam seemed moved by the dying faerie before her. And it was when he stopped at Aurora, he finally seemed at peace, those around him looking stricken, knowing that there was both something to mourn and something to celebrate that was to occur momentarily. Taking the hands of her grandfather. The room hummed with power, sparkled with light, as if the room was being invaded by fireflies. All before the scene had to squint as the light grew brighter and brighter until they could only make the silhouetted forms of the girl and the king. And then, it was over, the light had dimmed and there was glow about Aurora, as the remains of the king, silvery dust, blew into nothingness on a wind that had arrived and departed within a few moments. There were tears coming from the two present that had been closest and even so, the sadness in the room was palpable, the two guards having their heads lowered respectfully.

"And so we take our new charge back to the palace." said Cassia as she looked to Craig, their faces mournful and yet there was fire in their eyes, wanting only to protect the new leader of their world. "We will do everything in our power to keep her safe and to teach her what she needs to know, though it is clear that she was born to be a leader. Your grandfather spoke volumes of her. He knew that she was the one he needed and he always wanted to know that though you refused to take the throne yourself, Sookie, that he understood why and that he only loved you more for your decision."

The room was silent for a moment as they all saw there came a ethereal glow come around the new leader of Faery and it was at that moment, they all knew that it was now official. The powers of her grandfather had been handed to her and already powerful enough in her own right, Aurora was now one of the most powerful beings to live. She turned to look at her family, all who looked at her with awe and reverence.

"I guess…..I suppose I need to leave…." she said as her family circled around her, her bluish green eyes full of anguish, pain. "I won't stay away, I promise. All of you…I love you so much…"

They all took turns hugging her and even Pam looked shaken at this turn of events. "You….you better take care of yourself….I don't want to have to go planning any funerals or nothing…I have kind of liked having a niece…or whatever you are to me. Our family tree is seriously effed up."

There came a much needed laugh from all in the room as Aurora hugged Pam tight. "I will bring you back something nice whenever I get the chance to come home for a visit. Something tells me I have lessons and all kinds of training ahead of me."

"Though your grandfather was quick to point out your natural leadership and skill set., most would take years to settle into the role you are taking on. Even Niall said it took him a century before he was comfortable in his post. He said before we got here he suspected you would take to this in a matter of weeks. Maybe months." Craig said as Cassia nodded in agreement. And hearing that made the young woman cry all over again. Embracing her daughter, Sookie made sure to give her advice as best she could and as she prepared to send her off, she pulled away from her.

"We are so proud of you and we aren't going to be separated forever. We can come and go, remember?" she was trying to make Aurora feel better and she seemed to be doing the trick as the stream of tears falling from her face was subsiding. "This is far from being a permanent goodbye you know."

"I know….." Aurora said as she moved to say her final goodbye. But he was nowhere to be seen and it was clear everyone had been distracted by the brief ceremony that had taken place. Then there he was striding towards them, something held in his hands. He stood there, before her for several moment before offering it to her.

"I realize you may not have real need of this what with your powers and what you inherited from my side of the family….but I thought….I thought this was appropriate for me to pass down…." and as the Viking handed down a piece of his past on to his and Sookie's lone daughter, she young woman gaped at the prize she now wielded.

"I can't…..you love this sword….you display it with pride and honor…..this is-"

"Nowhere as important as you." Eric replied as he nodded at the worn metal sword in her hands. "It's well made, regardless of how old it looks. And should you need it, it is of iron and from what I gather, that is a good faerie killer, should you encounter some less than friendly faeries. It's quite good at decapitating. I should know. Ah, the times I have had with this….it rested with me on that fateful night I was on my pyre and met Godric. It was a night that changed everything for me. And for the better, I came to find out."

And so there was one last round of goodbyes before the passage to Faery was opened…a talent only allowed to be called upon by the ruler of the realm and any kin that there was. Willa and Pam didn't leave right away, wanting to stay and help the couple as they grieved their albeit not permanent loss. It was still a loss, something that was not going to be a constant in their lives anymore

"Are you sure you are ok?" Willa asked as they spent a hour trying to perk the couple up. And though there was a sense of relief that they knew Aurora was well looked after, the two looked exhausted.

"I think…..I think we will be. After everything, I think we all could use some rest…..thank you both for everything. This has been a rough night for everyone." Sookie said as her eyes and the other two women's eyes watched him get up and wordlessly, he took the time to embrace Willa and then Pam, planting gentle kisses on the tops of their heads he was headed to the basement-the bedroom this time and knowing how exhausted and drained emotionally they all were, she walked the others to the door.

"I'll let you know if we need anything…..I think this may be a long road ahead for us, especially him…..and I know that you, Pam, aren't the most emotionally available but you have changed a lot in the past months….so anything you can do to help him-lets face it, you have known him longer than I have and though I know much more about him now, unless I keep my hands on his head for longer than I did tonight, I can never begin to try to understand his past. The baggage he's keeping from me. So I need your help especially, to help guide him to a better place."

Pam nodded. "You would be smart not to try to dip into his mind again Sookie. There are certainly still demons within him and thank god he has all of us around him. And now with your daughter-my goddaughter-gone for the time being….."

The three nodded and said nothing else, though they shared a somber smile of understanding before Sookie bade them goodnight and closed the door behind them, watching them speed off the short distance to their house up the street, in the cul de sac that had only the three manors. Sookie supposed it would be smart to check in on the third house, where Ginger lived, but she supposed she was at work…or passed out, as the lights in her house were off. With a tired sigh and a rubbing of her eyes, she went downstairs and changed for bed, hesitating to enter the bedroom.

Epilogue

She slowly pushed the door inward, bracing herself for what she may walk into. Instead she found him leaning against the headboard, sitting up, and staring into nothingness, a worn book resting on the burgundy comforter that rested over him. Clearly, he wasn't in much of a mood to read and she gingerly slid herself to his right and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Hey…..how are you holding up?"

He took the book from his lap and put in on the bedside table to his left. It was a book he had read only once before, during another dark time, during a time he had thought the woman to his right was not to be his. And for some reason, he had kept it close by and though he had had a better ending that the characters in this particular book, he still felt melancholy. Still felt lost. Broken. Damaged. That being said, he was eternally grateful for the people in his life he did have, most of all the blonde that was trying so hard to make him feel better.

"I am….alright….I am glad she is in good hands and she can come and go as she pleases…..but this coupled with what happened with that witch….Sookie, I have taken on challenges of all natures, of all danger levels….but this? This is more emotional than I am used to. More than I am comfortable with dealing with. Thanks to a certain person that entered my life, I have become more at ease with my emotions, holding them within less. But this is strangely different. And I am sorry again for what you saw in the chamber. I had to….you know there is that part of me that needs that. Craves that."

"But I also know there is much more to you than vengeance and violence." Sookie interjected. "Look, it will be hard not having her here all the time but she couldn't be in safer hands. She will be in touch….and as for what happened with Annalina." he cringed at the name. "I have never felt as vulnerable….as weak….the things I could have done to all of you….I can't get those images out of my head. And yet I don't want you to try anything to do so. I need to be reminded of my worst and best self, Sookie. And I want to be able to be at my best more than anything. For you. And Aurora. And the rest of our family. Even your brother." he managed a smirk

She took his hands into hers and felt the raw power and yet the gentleness that she knew they could bring about. "I will do what it takes to help you through this and if you think I am going to run away because you're having a tough go of it…..sorry, ain't happening. And if you decided to go and run off again like you did once before…..trust me, I will not only find you, but call in the troops to help. And Pam would love nothing more than to give you crap about pulling such a stunt."

And with that little pep talk, the two remained silent as she fell asleep in his arms and he too, became drowsy. sliding backwards until his head was upon one of the plush silk pillows. Half awake, he pulled her sleeping body closer into him and was able to drift off fully himself It was the greatest peace that they had enjoyed in some time and the last thought he had before sleep had overtaken him was that all things considered, through the good times and the bad, that he truly was fortunate in more ways than one.

 **THE END…..until the next story** **J**


End file.
